Give a Little
by SoE Lee
Summary: Contra todo pronóstico, a Syaoran Li le comenzó a gustar una de sus compañeras; una chica linda, agradable e inteligente. Por supuesto, no estaba entre sus planes enamorarse de nadie y ahora el mayor de sus problemas radicaba en que no sabía cómo acercársele a la única persona que en serio parecía odiarlo. AU.
1. Parejas

**Disclaimer:** Bueno, no son míos. Y es duro para mí tener que admitirlo, en especial por Syaoran ¿entienden? El fragmento del inicio pertenece a la canción _Give a Little_ de _Hanson_. La historia es mía.

* * *

><p><strong>Give a Little<strong>

**Capítulo 1**

* * *

><p><em>And wrap your arms around her body<br>Tell her all she needs to know  
>Give a little heart and soul.<em>

* * *

><p>Aunque muchos de mis compañeros me consideran un prodigio para la química, tenía que admitir que odiaba ese curso. Era como si el mismo satanás inventara un pseudo-infierno para hacerme pagar mis pecados cada lunes por la mañana. A pesar de que no sabía que transgresión había cometido para ganarme tal suplicio.<p>

Mis compañeros parecían estar pasándola peor, ya que al menos yo entendía lo que la maestra explicaba. Ellos, por el contrario, tomaban apuntes como desquiciados o estaban completamente dormidos en sus escritorios.

Mientras la profesora Mizuki daba una clase teórica acerca de la nomenclatura de los compuestos orgánicos, me dediqué a mirar por la ventana y a divagar en tonterías, tratando de matar el tiempo y salir de ese salón de clases cuanto antes.

─Bueno ─exclamó la profesora Mizuki de repente─. Con eso concluimos la clase. Para la próxima semana tendrán que entregarme un reporte. Deberá ser en parejas, las cuales formaré yo.

Un quejido general no se hizo esperar.

Me giré para observar a Eriol, uno de mis amigos más cercanos. Parecía como si apenas se viniera despertando, frotándose los ojos soñolientos mientras se estiraba sobre su pupitre. Cuando me vio, me dedicó esa mirada de "odio este lugar" que solía hacer al final de cada clase.

─Espero, realmente espero, que me emparejen contigo en este trabajo. Necesito recuperar mi nota después de la masacre del último examen.

Me reí.

Eriol era una de las pocas personas que sabían que a pesar de ser bueno en ello, realmente me era un fastidio hacer los malditos reportes. Por eso solía hacer los trabajos con él, ya que aligeraba el trabajo con sus bromas. Y él aprovechaba para subir sus calificaciones.

Sin embargo, desde hace unas semanas, a la profesora Mizuki se le ocurrió la muy brillante idea (que bonito suena el sarcasmo) de mejorar los lazos afectivos entre compañeros de clases, por lo cual propuso que sería ella quien formara las parejas de trabajo de ahora en adelante, para no hacer trabajos siempre con los mismos y blah, blah, blah.

─Mihara trabajará con Yamazaki.

Se escucharon unos cuantos silbidos. Todos sabíamos de la atracción que sentían ese par. Me sorprendió un poco que la profesora Mizuki los emparejara, como si les estuviera dando un empujón con la relación. Por supuesto, Mihara se sonrojó y trató de no mirar al chico, mientras este trataba de evadir las bromas de Eriol.

Yamazaki junto con Eriol, forman parte de mi muy reducido grupo de amigos. Con esto no quiero decir que sea un chico popular que no puede juntarse con cualquiera, no realmente. Sí era considerado "popular", pero solo era por el montón de actividades extracurriculares que llevaba. Y a pesar de que una gran parte de la secundaria me conocía, solo podía confiar en ese par.

─Syaoran ─me llamó la profesora─, tú trabajarás con Daidouji.

Un lamento se escuchó desde el asiento de atrás. Miré a Tomoyo Daidouji dedicarle una mirada de disculpa a la chica que se había quejado audiblemente, Sakura Kinomoto. Ella tenía una mirada de súplica, como si su amiga pudiera convencer a la profesora que cambiara de opinión y las emparejara. Cuando la profesora siguió nombrando parejas, Kinomoto se volteó a mirarme con una chispa de odio.

La miré alzando una ceja.

Nunca entendí a que se debía el aborrecimiento que me tenía esa chica. A mí me divertía que se enojara tanto por todo. De hecho, debo considerarme culpable de molestarla de vez en cuando, solo para ver ese ceño fruncido y esas mejillas sonrojadas. Se veía chistosa. La comencé a molestar después de notar que siempre que me miraba giraba la cabeza, como si no quisiera arruinar su día viéndome. A partir de entonces, yo digo cosas que sé que le van a molestar y en recompensa me divierto viéndola enojada.

Tampoco es que le hacía bromas pesadas, solo lo normal. Como soltarle comentarios acerca de su temor a la parte honda de la piscina en clases de natación, solo por ser bajita.

─Eriol ─presté atención cuando escuché el nombre de mi amigo─, trabajarás con Kinomoto.

La chica que se había estado lamentando hace unos instantes, ahora parecía ligeramente preocupada por su nuevo compañero de trabajo. Eriol no mostró ninguna señal de mostrarse en desacuerdo con la decisión de la maestra, se limitó a mirarme y a encogerse de hombros.

El hecho de que él se mirara despreocupado por el asunto, hizo que yo le restara importancia al hecho de que me tocaría hacer un trabajo con la mejor amiga de la chica que me odiaba.

Volví a mirar a Daidouji, quien solo se limitó a inspeccionarme con la mirada.

El sonido de la campana finalizó esas dos horas de martirio de química. Resoplé con alivio mientras recogía mis cosas para ir a la próxima clase.

─Ehmm ─levanté mi mirada para toparme con la de Daidouji─…yo sé que eres bueno en esto y todo, por lo cual debo advertirte que soy un fiasco en este curso. Trataré de dar mi mayor esfuerzo, si eso te parece bien.

No pude evitar sonreírle. No había hablado con Tomoyo desde que teníamos quince años, cuando me dio la bienvenida a Tomoeda cuando me trasladé hace ya un par de años. Siempre me había caído bien, aunque no la conocía del todo.

─No tienes que preocuparte, obtendremos una buena calificación. Te ayudaré con esto, para que apruebes el próximo examen ─Tomoyo me miró con agradecimiento.

─Así que dime, ¿nos reunimos el miércoles después de clases?

Asentí con la cabeza. Ella sonrió y se fue para alcanzar a Kinomoto, quien la esperaba en el umbral de la puerta.

Me reuní con Eriol en el pasillo y ambos comenzamos a dirigirnos a la clase de matemáticas (sí, lo sé; al ser humano que organizó mi horario de clases debería castigársele con pena de muerte).

Pasamos primero a mi casillero, que quedaba justo al lado del de Eriol, para intercambiar los libros de química por los de matemáticas. Siempre me había cuestionado por qué en la portada de los libros de matemáticas solían poner a chicos alegres, como si las matemáticas fueran alegres. Sin embargo, este año nuestro profesor nos solicitó tres libros diferentes: uno de álgebra, uno de funciones y otro de geometría. Eran pequeños, por suerte. Y en la portada, en lugar de tener personas felices, tenían unos cuantos números y el nombre de la editorial. Eran libros un poco más honestos.

─Sabes, Daidouji es una chica muy linda. Deberías aprovechar que sea tu pareja e invitarla a salir ─dijo Eriol mirándome de reojo. Lo empujé por el hombro mientras él reía de mi reacción─. ¡No me digas que no te parece la chica más guapa de nuestra clase!

─Nunca había pensado en eso ─cerré mi casillero y empecé a caminar en dirección al pseudo-infierno número dos.

─¡Oh vamos! No te hagas el puritano. No sales con una chica desde aquel campamento el verano pasado. Y ni siquiera se puede decir que salieron realmente…Fue una relación de… ¿tres semanas?

─Fue de tres semanas y cuatro días. Pero tienes razón, no es como si hubiera salido con Mitsuki realmente. Aunque besaba muy bien…

─Deberías salir con Daidouji ─repitió con una sonrisa.

─Si te parece atractiva, deberías ser tú quien la invite a salir.

Eriol me miró confundido, como si no se le hubiera ocurrido la posibilidad de que fuera él quien saliera con la muchacha. No dijo nada al respecto, por lo cual supuse que estaba maquinando la idea en su cabeza.

Entramos al salón de clases. Ya la mayor parte de los estudiantes ocupaban sus asientos.

No pude evitar echarle un vistazo a Tomoyo Daidouji, quien conversaba alegremente con Kinomoto. Era linda; tenía una larga melena azabache, un par de ojos amatistas, piel pálida y era sumamente delgada; pero me parecía que Eriol exageraba. Además, nunca había pensado en Tomoyo de esa manera. Eso sin considerar que su mejor amiga me odiaba.

Me quedé pensando en lo que Eriol me había dicho. La verdad, nunca me había puesto a observar muy detalladamente a ninguna de mis compañeras. Siempre pensé que era una terrible idea salir con alguien de tu mismo curso, porque si las cosas no salían bien, luego sería terriblemente incómodo. Claro, ese pensamiento me llevó a no salir con nadie por un largo periodo, ya que pasaba encerrado en ese edificio la mayor parte de mi tiempo, lo cual dificultaba el contacto con el mundo exterior.

Las clases se pasaron completamente normales. Almorcé con Eriol y con Yamazaki en la cafetería, donde por cierto, sirvieron un pastel de pollo que estaba majestuoso. Después del receso de mediodía, nos dirigimos a las canchas de basketball, ya que la siguiente clase era educación física.

En los camerinos se encontraban unos cuantos chicos cambiándose el uniforme.

─Me alegra que ya empezáramos con basketball, natación no es mi mayor fortaleza ─comentó Yamazaki.

─No es que me moleste la natación, pero creo que este deporte se me da más ─dije con una sonrisa autosuficiente. Eriol me tiró un zapato, el cual esquivé.

Me emocionaba que ya estuviéramos en basketball. Ser el capitán del equipo era una prueba de lo mucho que me gustaba ese deporte. Por supuesto, los entrenamientos eran una de las muchas razones por las cuales invertía tanto tiempo en este lugar y no tanto en salir, además de los cursos optativos que llevaba.

Yamazaki también estaba en el equipo, por eso a él también le alegraba la decisión del profesor de elegir basketball como deporte durante el resto de este periodo. Eriol no pertenecía al equipo, porque prefirió formar parte del grupo de música este año, para mejorar sus habilidades con el piano. Sin embargo, estuvo en el equipo en años anteriores y era realmente bueno en ello.

Me terminé de amarrar el zapato y salí a la cancha. Inhalé fuertemente el dulce olor a sudor y ejercicio.

Ninguna de las chicas se hallaba en la cancha. El profesor estaba a la par de los balones, esperando que el resto de mis compañeros llegaran.

─Syaoran ─me llamó─. No sé si Yue te lo dijo. Habrá entrenamiento el miércoles por la tarde. Debemos empezar a prepararnos para el juego de inicio de temporada. Quiero ganarles a los del instituto deportivo de Tokio.

─Por supuesto, entrenador. Ahí estaré.

Recordé que había quedado con Tomoyo ese mismo día. Sin embargo, era más fácil que Daidouji comprendiera que el entrenador lo hiciera. En especial porque el equipo de ese instituto era dirigido por su exesposa. Ganar significaba mucho para él.

Poco a poco el resto de mis compañeros se fueron acercando a la cancha, ya completamente cambiados. Observé a Daidouji, tendría que decirle cuanto antes el cambio de planes. A su lado, como siempre, se hallaba Kinomoto, que tenía una sonrisa en su rostro mientras estiraba.

A esa chica le encantaban los deportes, con excepción de la natación. Creo que no éramos los únicos que estábamos desesperados porque fuera el turno de basketball.

La pequeña castaña era una de las personas más competitivas que había conocido, sin embargo, no pertenecía a ningún equipo deportivo. Eso era una lástima, me habían contado que cuando perteneció al grupo de porrismo era asombrosa, pero que se había retirado después de una caída que la llevo al hospital.

─Creo que es fácil intuir que estaremos viendo basketball durante el resto del semestre ─comenzó a decir el profesor─. Sé que ya saben lo suficiente acerca de este deporte, debido a que en los últimos partidos, el gimnasio ha contado con la presencia y el apoyo de todos. Es por eso que me saltaré la parte teórica y empezaremos con la práctica esta vez. Trabajaran en parejas, las cuales formaré yo, ya que algunos de sus profesores me comentaron que buscaban mejorar la relación grupal.

Bufé para mis adentros. Tenía que estar de joda.

Últimamente todos los profesores habían estado disgustados por las discusiones estúpidas que surgieron entre mis compañeros. Eran puras pequeñeces, como pelear por si deberíamos mantener el aire acondicionado encendido durante clases, ya que algunos eran ambientalistas y preferían abrir las ventanas, mientras que otros aseguraban que no hacía suficiente viento como para refrescar el salón. Una completa estupidez. Y debido a esos conflictos sin sentido, nuestros maestros se empeñaron en "mejorar las relaciones" y "formar los grupos ellos".

Al principio pensé que era cosa de la profesora Mizuki nada más, pero al ver que el entrenador estaba llamando parejas a su elección, me di cuenta que era un método de castigo por pelear en nuestro último año.

─Sakura, trabajarás con Syaoran ─dijo el profesor. No pude evitar mirar a Kinomoto con una sonrisa de burla.

La muchacha empezó a decir palabrotas en voz baja, mientras me miraba con desagrado.

─Justo cuando pensé que mi día no podía empeorar ─bufó con molestia.

─No deberías quejarte tanto. Pudo ser peor.

─¿Qué podría ser peor que me tocara contigo? ─preguntó con molestia.

─Que siguiéramos en natación y tuvieras que usar flotadores.

─¿No te cansas de los mismos chistes?

─Tienes razón ─me reí─. Ahora el mayor se tus problemas será tratar de quitarme el balón. Asunto que te será imposible porque lo tendré muy lejos de tu alcance ─le dije mientras lo alzaba por encima de mi cabeza.

En realidad, la chica no era tan bajita. Me llegaba justo al hombro. Pero era la de menor estatura en nuestro grupo de clases.

Sakura rodó los ojos y centró su atención en el entrenador. Estaba diciendo que practicaríamos pases. Nos solicitó que nos alineáramos y que tuviéramos a nuestra pareja a una distancia considerable al frente de nosotros, para realizar los pases.

Pensé que practicaríamos drible. No pude evitar sentirme un poco desanimado al pensar que lo único que haríamos sería lanzar el balón y atajarlo.

─¿Sabes hacer saque de pecho? ─me preguntó Sakura. Luego negó con la cabeza─. Se me olvidaba que tú ya sabes jugar. Olvídalo.

En respuesta solo le lancé el balón con el saque que ella solicitó. Por poco la golpeo en la cara, pero se cubrió con las manos justo a tiempo.

─¡Eres un idiota! ─me gritó molesta.

─Lo siento, no era mi intención. Pensé que la lancé a la altura del pecho, pero eres algo pequeña y…

─¡Y sigues burlándote de mi estatura! ¿Puedes simplemente tratar de hacer un saque decente que mantenga a mi nariz lejos de un sangrado?

Asentí con la cabeza, arrepentido y algo preocupado, mientras recogía el balón del suelo y se lo volvía a lanzar, esta vez un poco más abajo.

Lo atajó sin ningún problema, pero a la hora de devolverlo, en lugar de hacer saque de pecho, lo tomó con sus manitas y lo tiró con precisión a mis testículos. Fue tan sorpresivo que no tuve tiempo de esquivarlo y un punzante dolor recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Me tiré al piso del dolor, mientras agarraba con mis manos la zona proveniente del dolor.

─Lo lamento, supongo que soy lo suficientemente pequeña para no alcanzar la altura de tu pecho.

─Eres una…─me controlé, tratando de no decirle ninguna grosería. Ahora sí que estaba molesto. Aunque en parte me lo tenía merecido, pero no se lo reconocería nunca.

El dolor no pasaba, seguía siendo punzante. Cerré los ojos tratando de contener las lágrimas.

_Respira, Syaoran. Respira_.

Tomé fuertes bocanadas aire, tratando de no prestar atención al gran dolor que sentía. Me puse de pie lentamente. El dolor no había disminuido mucho, pero al menos podía continuar.

─¿Crees que podamos continuar sin qué me dejes estéril por el resto de mi vida? ─le pregunté con sarcasmo.

─No sabía que querías tener hijos. Sería un error que tus genes se transmitieran. Le estaría haciendo un favor al planeta.

─Muy chistosa.

─Por lo menos son mejores que los tuyos.

Le lancé el balón con algo de fuerza, pero ella lo recogió sin problema. El profesor hizo sonar el silbato antes de que Kinomoto fuera capaz de asesinarme con la bola.

─De acuerdo, denle unas diez vueltas a la plaza y pueden irse a casa ─indicó el profesor.

Todos comenzamos a correr. Tomé la delantera, no porque quisiera demostrar algo, sino porque estaba desesperado por salir de ahí e ir a desmayarme en mi cama.

Terminé las vueltas y corrí a los camerinos. Cuando llegué, estaban vacíos. La mayoría estaban terminando de dar las vueltas, pero lo más seguro es que ya estuvieran de camino. Me metí en una de las duchas, dejando que el agua se llevara consigo todo el sudor y el cansancio.

Cuando salí de la ducha, ya varios de mis compañeros habían llegado.

─¿Vendrás a mi casa esta tarde? ─preguntó Eriol─. Me vendría bien tu ayuda con el trabajo de literatura. Estoy hasta el cuello de trabajos, quizás podamos dividirnos la carga…

─Le prometí a mi hermana que la acompañaría a ajustar su vestido de bodas.

─Cierto, ya casi es el gran día. ¿Cómo está Feimei?

─Ella está bien. Un poco ansiosa ─me reí─, pero supongo que eso es normal. Sigue insistiendo en que debo encontrar a una pareja para ese día.

─¿Y has pensado a quién llevarás? ─preguntó mientras se pasaba la camiseta por la cabeza.

─Pienso ir solo. No es como si la fuera a pasar mal, el resto de mi familia estará allí ─me encogí de hombros─. Feimei me pidió que te dijera lo complacida que se encuentra con que vayas a tocar piano durante la cena.

─Dile que es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por mi Li favorita.

Sonreí ante el comentario de mi amigo. Él se llevaba muy bien con Feimei.

No fue una sorpresa cuando mi hermana mayor nos anunció su compromiso hace unos cinco meses atrás. Llevaba saliendo con el chico hace más de tres años y vivían juntos en un departamento en Tokio. Ella estaba muy entusiasmada con todo el asunto, pero igual tuvo que apresurarse con los preparativos de la boda. Ahora faltaban solo tres semanas para el gran día.

Terminé de alistarme y salimos juntos de los camerinos.

Me despedí de él cuando recordé que debía avisarle a Tomoyo el cambio de fecha de nuestra reunión de trabajo. Doble en uno de los pasillos, en el que se hallaba el camerino de las chicas. Me recosté en la pared del frente esperando a que saliera pronto.

Feimei ya debía de estar llegando por mí para recogerme.

Por dicha, a los pocos minutos de esperar, Tomoyo salió acompañada de su amiga.

─Te lo ruego Sakura. Es solo por un par de horas, hasta te invito a comer luego…─la amatista se calló cuando se dio cuenta de mi presencia.

─¿Qué quieres? ─preguntó una molesta Kinomoto

Ambas tenían el pelo mojado y olían a perfume. Ya se habían sacado el uniforme y llevaban sus ropas normales. Kinomoto parecía enfadada por el vestido que llevaba puesto, porque jalaba el dobladillo como si tratara de estirarlo para lograr que cubriera más superficie.

─Tomoyo ─dije desviando mi mirada de una muy molesta castaña─. No podré hacer el trabajo el miércoles por la tarde, el entrenador programó un entrenamiento ese día. Espero que no te moleste.

─No te preocupes ─sonrió─. Sakura me acaba de decir que mañana no saldremos porque tendrá una entrevista para la universidad. Así que podremos hacerlo mañana después de clases ¿te parece?

Asentí con la cabeza.

─Genial, te espero en la biblioteca entonces.

Le sonreí y me despedí alzando mi mano.

Miré a Kinomoto, que seguía al lado de la amatista. Le guiñe un ojo para molestarla, acto que provocó que se sonrojara levemente y luego frunciera el ceño, desviando la mirada. En serio era divertido ver esa expresión. La miré triunfante antes de irme.

Corrí al estacionamiento cuando escuché a Feimei pitar con desesperación desde el auto. Tuve que bajar la velocidad de mi trote cuando sentí que todavía me dolían los testículos del golpe que me dio Kinomoto.

Esa chica en serio estaba mal de la cabeza. Y por más que había tratado de recordar que había hecho para ganarme su odio, nunca lo había descubierto.

Quizás le preguntaría a Tomoyo mañana en la biblioteca…

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

Bueno, si llegaron hasta acá es porque no pudo estar taaan mal, ¿no? :P

Sé que suena muy cliché; lo sé, lo sé. Pero es mi primer fic largo y me siento muy ansiosa con esta idea. Además, este capítulo es introductorio, ya luego vendrá la diversión.

Trataré de subir un capítulo por semana, pero tampoco puedo prometer nada.

¡Espero sus comentarios! Opiniones, quejas, amenazas…estoy abierta a escucharlos (leerlos xD) y se los agradecería bastante :D

Pd: Si encuentran algún error, me disculpo. No lo revisé como Dios manda D:

**+ SoE L.**


	2. Solo quizás

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de CLAMP. La historia es mía.

* * *

><p><strong>Give a Little<strong>

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

><p>─¿Y bien? ─pregunté.<p>

─¿Qué? ─dijo Eriol tratando de restarle importancia al asunto, esquivando mi mirada inquisitiva y burlona.

Lo miré alzando una ceja. Torturarlo de esta manera era algo novedoso, realmente jamás consideré ver a mi amigo así y, qué puedo decir, estaba aprovechando la situación para divertirme un rato.

─Lo estuve pensando y…

─¿Quieres que hable con ella?

─¡No te burles! Esto es en serio, Syaoran ─Eriol se veía ligeramente avergonzado y enojado a la vez.

─De acuerdo. ¿Qué quieres que le diga? Puedo comentarle acerca de tus ronquidos cuando duermes o puedo decirle lo muy desastrosa que es tu habitación…

─No hace falta que seas un idiota.

─Tranquilízate ─dije riendo─. Le diré algo agradable acerca de ti si se presenta la ocasión.

Tomé un bocado de pasta y me lo llevé a la boca. El pastel de pollo de ayer estuvo muchísimo mejor que el almuerzo de hoy, pero igual no me quejaba. De seguro me sabía bien por el hecho de que moría del hambre. Las clases de historia siempre abrían mi apetito, por alguna extraña razón.

Estábamos sentados en una mesa de la cafetería, a mi lado tenía a Yamazaki y al frente se encontraba Eriol.

Desde que le planteé la idea a Eriol de que invitara a Tomoyo a salir, no había dejado de hablar de ello. Justo después de llegar de la boutique con Feimei, me llamó por teléfono pidiéndome que en mi reunión con Daidouji hablara cosas buenas sobre él.

Eriol nunca me había pedido ayuda con una chica. De hecho, las chicas solían ser quienes le pedían una cita a él. De seguro era por sus ademanes de chico inglés y su acento. Pero esta era la primera vez que mi amigo se interesaba verdaderamente por una muchacha y lo primero que hizo fue pedirnos ayuda a Yamazaki y a mí.

Como si fuéramos unos expertos en el tema…

─Creo que sería buena idea que la invitaras a tu recital de piano ─aportó Yamazaki─. Es dentro de unas semanas. Y creo que a Daidouji le gusta la música, el año pasado formaba parte del coro.

─Eso estaría bien ─apoyé señalando con mi tenedor a Yamazaki.

─Pero no es el tipo de música que ella escucharía. Es un repertorio muy anticuado y de seguro le parecerá aburrido ─se lamentó Eriol.

─No creo que Daidouji lo considere aburrido. Parece ser una chica que le gusta ese tipo de cosas.

─Apoyo a Syaoran. Solo debes invitarla, ya luego nos daremos cuenta si se queda dormida o no.

Eriol se quedó meditando.

Le dio un sorbo a su refresco y se giró para mirar hacia la mesa donde se encontraba Tomoyo Daidouji. Había hecho eso ya en cuatro ocasiones durante el almuerzo.

─¿Creen que le deba decir algo a Kinomoto? ─preguntó─. Digo, es su mejor amiga y haré el reporte con ella esta tarde.

─No suena tan mala idea ─dijo Yamazaki─. Si te ganas a Sakura todo será más fácil.

─¿Tú hiciste lo mismo? ─inquirí.

Yamazaki negó con la cabeza.

─Chiharu pasa sola la mayor parte del tiempo. Quiero decir; Tomoyo, Rika, Sakura y Naoko son sus amigas; pero ninguna de ellas es tan cercana como Tomoyo y Sakura.

─¿Cómo te va con ella? ─preguntó Eriol.

─No lo sé. Ayer hablamos por mensajes y todo parecía ir bien. Pero hoy después de la clase de historia, parecía enfadada por alguna razón. Supongo que hablaré con ella más tarde.

Miré a mis amigos, divertido de la situación. Ambos se veían realmente atontados por esas chicas. Me pregunté si en algún momento me encontraría en una situación similar. Pero la verdad, no creía que fuera a suceder pronto.

Todos aquellos que me conocían bien, especialmente Eriol y Yamazaki, sabían que nunca había tenido un interés amoroso que naciera por cuenta propia o que durara más de un mes. Nunca había tenido una novia y la verdad tampoco me interesaba tener una, por lo menos no pronto. Era mi último año y tenía otras prioridades; como graduarme, ingresar a una buena universidad y llevar al equipo de basketball a su tercer campeonato consecutivo.

Volví a mirar a Eriol. Parecía demasiado ido en sus pensamientos, como si en serio no pudiera dejar de pensar en Daidouji.

Desde que conocía a Eriol, siempre me pareció un chico demasiado relajado. Nunca mostraba ninguna señal de pánico, temor, preocupación…Sabía cómo mantenerse a toda circunstancia. Quizás era lo que más me sorprendía de este momento…no parecía muy seguro de sí mismo.

─En serio Daidouji te tiene como loco ─le comenté.

Me vio sorprendido, recién sacado de sus pensamientos. Asintió con la cabeza mientras desviaba la mirada.

Terminamos de comer y nos levantamos de la mesa.

Nos dirigimos en silencio al salón donde se impartían las clases de literatura. Era una sala bastante amplia con un pequeño escenario. Era la única clase en la que no utilizábamos pupitres, porque la profesora era del pensamiento de que no se necesitaba una pizarra y permanecer sentados durante horas para adquirir conocimientos.

A pesar de lo muy excéntrica que resultaba ser mi profesora de literatura, la profesora Evans, era muy agradable. Por lo menos hacía de su clase algo más llevadero y no una carga académica más.

La semana pasada nos había dejado la tarea de buscar algún libro o película que nos llamara la atención y explicar en la clase el "periplo del héroe" de lo que escogimos.

Aunque pude haber elegido un libro que fuera más explícito a la hora de mostrar el patrón de los relatos épicos que explicó mi profesora, terminé escogiendo mi película favorita, _Buscando a Nemo_.

Aún sin saber muy bien el porqué, la verdad me entusiasmaba la idea de escuchar los análisis que habían hecho mis compañeros.

Nos sentamos en el suelo en espera de que iniciara la clase.

La profesora estaba sentada en un sillón en una de las esquinas del salón, con una taza de café en la mano.

─¿Crees que la profesora me llame a mí de primero? ─preguntó Yamazaki en un susurro─. La verdad no terminé de ver la película que escogí.

Me reí por lo bajo.

─Sé que eres capaz de inventarte algo.

─¿Tú hiciste la tarea? ─le preguntó Yamazaki a Eriol.

─_El Señor de los Anillos _─respondió con una sonrisa.

─¿Libro o película? ─le pregunté.

─Libro ─sonrió─. Lo había leído por segunda vez hace poco. No iba a escoger algo novedoso para complicarme la vida. Además, sé que a la Srta. Evans le gusta Tolkien.

El sonido de un carraspeó interrumpió nuestra conversación. La profesora se había trepado al escenario y nos miraba desde atrás de sus lentes.

─Para hoy había quedado pendiente la revisión del periplo, así que iniciaremos varios viajes con las historias que traen ─dijo entusiasmada─. Vamos a empezar con Sakura Kinomoto. ¡Pasa al frente, dulzura!

La profesora se bajó del escenario para darle lugar a la pequeña castaña, retomando su lugar en el sillón mientras recuperaba su taza de café.

Mientras le daba un sorbo, le hizo una señal a la chica para que iniciara.

─Bueno ─empezó a decir Kinomoto, quien sujetaba con bastante fuerza una hoja de papel─. Yo…yo…─carraspeó tratando de aclararse la voz. Estaba claramente nerviosa, lo cual era muy curioso, ya que Kinomoto siempre mostraba un gran carácter, por lo menos cuando se trataba de responder alguno de mis comentarios sarcásticos. Pero siempre que debía hablar frente a un público, se bloqueaba─. Yo escogí una película, mi favorita, de hecho.

─¡Oh, eso es genial! ─exclamó la profesora Evans mientras agitaba sus brazos, haciendo sonar todas las pulseras metálicas que llevaba puestas─. Cuéntanos un poco más.

La castaña inhaló fuertemente, volteó su vista hacia nosotros y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. Por un momento se vio más relajada, pero al instante, volvió a tensar los hombros y mirar hacia sus pies.

─Escogí _Buscando a Nemo_ ─declaró.

Abrí mis ojos con sorpresa.

La verdad no esperaba que alguien escogiera la misma película que yo y menos que esa persona fuera Kinomoto. El hecho de pensar que teníamos algo en común se me hacía extraño, ya que no esperaba que esa chica coincidiera conmigo en algo, ni siquiera en una película.

─Es de Disney-Pixar. El periplo del héroe lo hice basándome en Marlin, el padre de Nemo, como personaje principal; porque él es quien realiza el viaje en busca de su hijo y pasa por toda esta aventura épica.

─He visto esa película ─comentó la profesora─. Dime quién es el mentor de Marlin y un umbral que haya cruzado.

─El mentor sería Dory ─dijo enumerando con sus dedos─. Un umbral podría ser cuando cruza esa fosa y se topa con las medusas.

─Excelente, Sakura ─dijo la profesora─. Ya te puedes bajar.

Con un suspiro de alivio, la chica volvió a sentarse en el piso al lado de Daidouji.

─Creo que seguiremos con Yamazaki ─anunció la profesora─. Luego les daré un anunció y podrán retirarse.

Eriol soltó una carcajada de burla, mientras Yamazaki ocultaba su rostro con las manos, claramente molesto.

Le di unas palmadas por la espalda tratando de infundirle ánimo, antes de que se pusiera de pie y se dirigiera al escenario.

─¿Qué viaje iniciaremos contigo? ─curioseó la Srta. Evans.

Yamazaki se mecía de un lado a otro, costumbre que hacía cada vez que trataba de inventarse algo.

─Escogí _Harry Potter, _de J.K Rowling. Creo que es muy fácil percatarse de los elementos que conforman el viaje de Harry. Recibe su llamado a la aventura cuando le llegan las cartas y cruza su primer umbral al llegar al andén.

─¡Muy bien! ─exclamó la profesora─. Creo que con eso es suficiente, tienes toda la nota.

Yamazaki sonrió satisfecho.

Eriol y yo intercambiamos miradas, incrédulos de que escogiera ese libro en el último momento y que se le ocurriera que decir.

─Tengo que darles un anuncio. El comité estudiantil está organizando un baile para recaudar fondos, para poder financiar a los chicos que nos representarán en basketball dentro de unas cuantas semanas, así como al grupo de porrismo. La mayor parte de los partidos son fuera de Tomoeda y no todos cuentan con los recursos suficientes para pagar el costo del viaje. Así que sería de gran ayuda que participen de esta actividad ─la profesora hizo un pausa─. Creo que eso sería todo; nos vemos la próxima semana. Son libres de irse ─dijo finalmente con una sonrisa.

Todos empezaron a murmurar acerca del baile. Algunos se encontraban entusiasmados, otros creían que era una pésima idea y otros simplemente mostraron indiferencia.

Poco a poco el salón se fue vaciando.

─Tengo que reunirme con Kinomoto en la biblioteca ─dijo Eriol mientras tomaba su mochila─. Nos vemos al rato.

Asentí mientras terminaba de recoger mis cosas. Al ver que Eriol seguía a mi lado, lo miré elevando una ceja, inquisitivo.

─Supongo que no es necesario recordarte el favor que te pedí…

No pude evitar sonreír con sarcasmo.

─No creo que me dejaras olvidarlo. Has hablado de eso durante toda la mañana.

─De acuerdo ─asintió con la cabeza antes de irse, dejándome solo en el salón.

Me pasé la mochila por el hombro y salí de la clase.

Aún había gente en los corredores. Observé a Eriol hablando con Kinomoto, mientras caminaban hacia la biblioteca. La muchacha se veía animada y se reía de lo que sea que le había estado diciendo mi amigo.

Por un momento me sorprendí de verla así. Era una faceta que nunca mostraba al frente mío, pero sabía que existía. Sakura Kinomoto era una chica agradable y querida por todos; sin embargo, nunca se había comportado de esa forma conmigo y hasta cierto punto yo había ayudado a que eso sucediera.

Supongo que me sorprendió ver que a ella le agradaba a Eriol lo suficiente como para disfrutar su compañía, siempre creí que no le simpatizaba por ser amigo mío.

Me alegró saber que Eriol por lo menos estaba teniendo un pequeño avance en ganarse la aprobación de la mejor amiga de Daidouji.

Cuando recordé a Tomoyo y que debía reunirme con ella, comencé a encaminarme en dirección contraria a ellos, tomando otro camino para llegar a la biblioteca.

Era un camino un poco más largo, pero traté de apresurarme y al cabo de unos minutos ya me encontraba cruzando la entrada de la biblioteca.

Recorrí los pasillos en silencio, pasando por en medio de los elevados estantes. Subí la gran escalinata que daba al segundo nivel, donde se encontraban varias mesas para realizar trabajos grupales.

Cerca del ventanal, estaba sentada Daidouji. Me acerqué y tomé el asiento que estaba vacío justo al frente de ella.

─Perdón si te hice esperar.

─No tienes que disculparte ─ella sonrió─. Para serte sincera, yo acabo de llegar.

─De acuerdo ─le dije─. Entonces… ¿Empezamos?

─Claro ─aceptó y abrió el libro que descansaba en la mesa.

Me dispuse primero a explicarle los lineamientos que debía seguir para darle nombre a los compuestos orgánicos. Le expliqué acerca de los hidrocarburos insaturados y saturados, los ciclos y los anillos bencénicos. Tomoyo asentía con la cabeza y a veces interrumpía cuando le surgía alguna duda.

Al cabo de un rato, todo pareció quedarle claro y empezamos a redactar el reporte.

No nos tomó mucho tiempo redactarlo, quizás unos veinte minutos.

─Eso parece ser todo ─dijo Tomoyo mientras se estiraba en su asiento, soltando un gran bostezo─. Gracias por ayudarme con esto, Syaoran.

─No tienes que agradecerme, es un placer.

─¿Sabes? Sakura siempre dice que eres un idiota, pero eres realmente amable cuando te lo propones ─comentó ladeando la cabeza mientras me miraba de manera curiosa.

No me sorprendió su comentario, pero recordé que ayer tuve la intención de preguntarle a Tomoyo al respecto. Hasta cierto punto era mejor que fuera ella quien sacara el tema a flote.

─Supongo que nunca le he agradado a ella.

─Oh te equivocas. Ella tenía una buena opinión de ti al inicio.

Abrí los ojos con sorpresa.

─Nunca lo demostró, siempre supuse que me odiaba sin motivo alguno.

─Sakura no te odia, piensa que eres un idiota. Ella no suele sentir odio por las personas ─explicó─. ¿Por qué la molestas tanto?

─No creo que haya hecho algo lo suficientemente grave para hacerla enfadar tanto, aunque no me odie. Sí es verdad que suelo hacer comentarios algo groseros con respecto a ella, pero nunca ha sido con la intención de dañarla…

─¿Entonces?... ─insistió.

La miré por un segundo. La verdad, la excusa por la cual siempre molestaba a Kinomoto sonaba muy estúpida en este momento.

─Creo que se ve chistosa cuando se enoja ─confesé en un susurro apenas audible, mirando hacia la ventana, esquivando la mirada de la chica que tenía al frente.

Esperé que me gritara, defendiendo a su amiga. Esperé que me dijera que era una persona absurda e insensible, usando una excusa tan patética para fastidiar a una chica. Sin embargo, eso no fue lo que ocurrió.

Las carcajadas de Tomoyo inundaron la biblioteca, tanto que se ganó un par de regaños antes de que pudiera recuperarse de su ataque de risa.

La miré completamente extrañado.

─Eso explica todo ─dijo Tomoyo después de tomar aire─. Sakura estaba tan convencida de que la odiabas.

─No la odio ─confesé.

─Deberías tratar de conocerla, hay facetas de Sakura más chistosas que la del enojo.

─¿Sí?

─Sí. Pero no te diré nada para asegurarme de que seas lo suficientemente curioso y trates de conocerla.

Me quedé en silencio, procesando la información.

Había molestado a Kinomoto desde que llegué a Tomoeda hace un poco más de dos años y nunca me había puesto a pensar en lo muy inmaduro y ridículo que estaba siendo. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar en ese gesto que hacía la castaña como reacción a mis bromas. Había valido un poco la pena…Pero de seguro lo mejor era dejar de fastidiarla tanto.

Quizás Tomoyo tenía razón.

─Eres tan rara, Tomoyo ─dije, a lo que la muchacha solo respondió sonriendo, mientras recogía sus cosas para marcharse─. Creo que le caerías bien a mi amigo Eriol, es casi tan raro como tú.

─¿Hiragizawa? No creo que "raro" sea la mejor definición para él.

─¿Tienes una definición para él?

─Quizás mujeriego y cínico.

─¿No te agrada? ─inquirí.

─Supongo que no lo conozco lo suficiente para decidir si me agrada o no. Solo veo que siempre está rodeado de muchachas y me parece que juega con ellas.

─¿Qué mujeres? ─pregunté sorprendido. La última relación formal de Eriol fue hace seis años, cuando él todavía vivía en Inglaterra. Al menos eso era lo que siempre nos había contado a Yamazaki y a mí. Sí sabía que tenía sus "ligues" de vez en cuando, pero eran realmente muy infrecuentes y nunca nada serios.

─No lo defiendas. Sé que es tu amigo y que probablemente apruebes ese comportamiento.

─No lo defiendo, créeme. Eriol no es lo que piensas. Esas chicas de las que hablas, él suele rechazarlas muy sutilmente. Creo que es parte de considerarse a sí mismo un caballero, pero él suele ser muy cuidadoso con los sentimientos ajenos. Excepto con los de Yamazaki y los míos, pero eso no viene al caso.

Tomoyo abrazó el libro que sostenía entre sus brazos.

─Ahora me haces sentir fatal por juzgarlo…

─Deberías tratar de conocerlo, hay facetas de él que te sorprenderían. Pero no te diré nada más, para tratar de encender tu curiosidad ─le dije, imitando sus anteriores palabras.

Ella sonrió.

─Está bien ─aceptó─. Mi fiesta de cumpleaños es el sábado en la noche. No irá mucha gente, solo algunos de nuestros compañeros. Ambos están invitados, Hiragizawa y tú.

─Será un honor ─le dije sonriendo.

Ella se levantó de la mesa, recogiendo sus cosas y pasándose el bolso por los brazos.

─Creo que es hora de irme ─ella se volteó para mirar las mesas que estaban detrás de nosotros. En una de ellas se encontraban Eriol y Kinomoto concentrados en su reporte. No había notado que ellos estaban ahí, pensé que estaban en el lado opuesto de la biblioteca─. Le prometí a mi madre que llegaría antes de las siete. Nos vemos mañana, Syaoran.

─Nos vemos, Tomoyo.

La chica se despidió con un gesto con la mano y salió de la biblioteca.

Volteé para dar un vistazo en dirección a la otra mesa, para percatarme que Eriol estaba siguiendo a Tomoyo con la mirada hasta que la muchacha abandonó el lugar. Luego él me hizo una seña para que me acercara a la mesa.

Recogí mis cosas y me levanté, para tomar asiento justo al lado de Kinomoto.

─¿Les hace falta mucho por terminar? ─pregunté.

─No realmente ─me respondió Eriol, mientras que la muchacha se tensaba a mi lado y endurecía la mirada─. Estamos a punto de concluir. Cuando terminemos, ¿me puedes acompañar a dejar a Sakura a su casa? Vive un poco lejos y ya está oscureciendo. Además tengo que hablar contigo.

Ya sospechaba que quería hablar específicamente.

Le eché una ojeada a la chica, que estaba completamente callada y seguía escribiendo su reporte, sin ninguna intención de opinar al respecto.

─De acuerdo ─respondí.

Al oír mi respuesta, la chica se detuvo y levantó su vista del cuaderno para observarme. Se veía sorprendida.

─No tienes que hacerlo…De hecho, le dije a Eriol que podía irme sola y…

─No es molestia, tu casa me queda de camino ─la interrumpí.

─¿Sabes dónde vivo? ─preguntó aún más sorprendida.

─Por supuesto ─sonreí─. Un día te vi salir de tu casa en pijamas, persiguiendo a tu hermano.

Kinomoto se sonrojó. Pero no era el mismo sonrojo que adquiría cuando se enojaba, era diferente, adorable incluso. De repente recordé mi anterior conversación con Tomoyo y lo que ella había dicho de la castaña en otras facetas.

Empezaba a creer que tenía razón.

─¡Listo! ─exclamó Eriol─. Ya terminamos. Recogemos todo esto y nos vamos.

Después de unos cuantos minutos, los tres nos encontrábamos de camino a la casa de Kinomoto. El sol ya se estaba ocultando e incluso unas cuantas estrellas eran perceptibles a la vista.

Caminamos en silencio gran parte del camino, hasta que Kinomoto le dio un escalofrío cuando una ráfaga de viento nos golpeó en la cara.

Eriol y yo instintivamente le ofrecimos nuestros abrigos. La chica solo negó con la cabeza. Se veía un poco incómoda con la situación, lo más probable, por mi presencia.

─¿Cuándo empiezan los entrenamientos? ─me preguntó Eriol, tratando de hacer conversación neutral.

─Mañana será el primero ─respondí.

─No puedo esperar a que la temporada comience ─comentó él─. ¿Qué dices tú, Sakura? ¿No planeas participar en el grupo de porrismo esta temporada?

─Las inscripciones ya pasaron y los entrenamientos comenzaron ayer ─se encogió de hombros─. Supongo que iré a los partidos para infundirles ánimo a las chicas, pero no participaré este año.

─Es una lástima ─dije, a lo cual ella solo respondió con una mirada inquisitiva─. Pensé que ibas a los partidos a verme a mí.

Kinomoto se echó a reír.

─Ya decía yo que estabas tardando demasiado en decir alguna estupidez.

─Es mi especialidad, pregúntale a Eriol.

Mi amigo asintió con la cabeza.

─Una vez, Syaoran estaba con tanto sueño, que le dijo a mi madre que se veía como un ángel con la bata que llevaba puesta.

Kinomoto se rio. Empujé a Eriol por el hombro, sonrojándome ligeramente.

─No tenías que contarle eso a nadie ─le dije entre molesto y divertido. Era fácil contagiarse de la risa de la muchacha.

─Estaba apoyándote en que hacer comentarios estúpidos es tu mayor habilidad.

Nos detuvimos al frente de la casa de la chica.

─Muchas gracias por acompañarme ─dijo mirando sus pies─. Nos vemos mañana.

─Hasta luego, Sakura ─respondió Eriol, despidiéndose con un beso en la mejilla.

Kinomoto me miró sin saber qué hacer.

─Buenas noches ─fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió. Levanté una mano en gesto de despedida y ella lo imitó. Se fue trotando hasta la puerta y se adentró en su hogar.

No nos fuimos de ahí hasta que la puerta se cerró detrás de ella. Caminamos en dirección a mi casa, que estaba a unas cinco cuadras de donde nos encontrábamos.

Era cuestión de tiempo para que Eriol comenzara a preguntarme acerca de mi conversación con Tomoyo en la biblioteca, por lo cual aproveché el silencio momentáneo para recapitular todo lo que dijimos.

Lo primero que llegó a mi cabeza fue la imagen de una castaña sonrojada y lo extraño que fue verla de esa manera. Luego, las palabras de Tomoyo se hicieron presentes en mis pensamientos.

_Oh te equivocas. Ella tenía una buena opinión de ti al inicio._

Quizás era momento de volver a ganarme una buena opinión de ella y poder conocerla mejor…

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora<strong>

¡Hola! (: Primero que todo, debo agradecerles esos reviews tan bonitos n.n Me agrada que les agrade la historia.

Ahora, no sé si todos saben lo que es el "periplo del héroe". Si quedaron con muchas dudas al respecto, pueden buscarlo en Wikipedia, así o como "monomito". Realmente esto lo vi en una clase de inglés este año, no sé por qué escribí al respecto, de seguro quedó en mi subconsciente (?).

Espero que les gustara este capítulo, realmente traté que tuviera "sus momentos", si saben a lo que me refiero ;) En especial porque mañana es mi cumpleaños y quería que fuera especial y blah, blah, blah (la edad me pone algo sentimental).

Les agradezco de nuevo por los reviews, favs y follows :P

Espero sus opiniones acerca de esta cosa. Comentarios, consejos, críticas, quejas… ¡háganmelo saber!

**& SoE L.**


	3. Sin segundas intenciones

**Disclaimer: **Nunca me pertenecieron, ni siquiera Syaoran. Pero eso ustedes ya lo saben, ¿no? La historia sí es mía.

* * *

><p><strong>Give a Little<strong>

**Capítulo 3**

* * *

><p>Me detuve en busca de aire. Gotas de sudor recorrían literalmente todo mi cuerpo. El cansancio empezaba a sentirse en cada músculo, pero de cierta forma, disfrutaba sentirme así. Sentir mi corazón completamente acelerado, la adrenalina corriendo por mi cuerpo, la agitación. Era una sensación que adoraba.<p>

Un pitido me hizo dar un brinco y seguir corriendo por la cancha, picando el balón.

─¡Vamos chicos! ─gritó el entrenador─. No tenemos tiempo para descansos, podrán hacerlo cuando traigan la copa a casa. ¡Sigan!

Me giré para observar a Yamazaki. Se veía incluso más agotado que yo, con el rostro rojo y jadeando en busca de aire.

─Vamos Takashi ─le animé, dándole una palmada en la espalda─. Ya casi terminamos con esto.

Los ejercicios de velocidad solían dejar al equipo más cansado de lo usual, y ya llevábamos horas en eso. El entrenador solo nos gritaba que corriéramos más rápido, que necesitábamos mayor velocidad en el bote del balón y que nos hacía falta precisión a la hora de encestar.

Estábamos agotados.

Por supuesto, no nos estábamos quejando. Todos queríamos ganar con tantas ganas que era imposible no dar nuestro mayor esfuerzo para lograrlo.

Para una gran parte del equipo, incluyéndome, este sería el último campeonato. Eran nuestros últimos juegos juntos. Eso nos motivaba lo suficiente para seguir entrenando a pesar de lo muy cansados que nos encontrábamos.

Solo quedaban dos semanas para nuestro primer encuentro. Todos estábamos trabajando muy duro para derrotar al instituto deportivo de Tokio.

Creo que la principal razón por la cual el entrenador nos exigía tanto esta vez, era porque su orgullo también estaba en juego, por su exesposa y todo lo demás. A pesar de ser uno de los primeros juegos para clasificar a la siguiente fase, era importante de una manera más emocional. Nosotros, por nuestra parte, no queríamos defraudarlo en eso.

Otro pitido nos hizo detenernos. Nos volteamos en dirección al entrenador, sin entender muy bien porqué habíamos parado.

─Esto es un entrenamiento cerrado señoritas ─les dijo el entrenador al grupo de porristas que acababan de ingresar al gimnasio. Entre ellas se encontraba Kinomoto. No traía puesto el atuendo de porrista, así que supuse que las estaba acompañando, tal y como había dicho que haría.

Yue silbó por lo bajo, observando a las chicas. Yamazaki lo empujó mientras reía.

Kinomoto los miró con una ceja alzada, luego se volteó para encarar al entrenador.

─El grupo de porrismo también ocupa practicar para el encuentro de la próxima semana ─se detuvo un segundo─. Nosotras apartamos el gimnasio para después de las cinco y ya son las cinco y media. Trabajaríamos en las canchas de afuera, pero está lloviendo. Sé que tienen que entrenar pero…

─¿Ya son las cinco y media? ─la cortó el entrenador, a lo cual la castaña solo asintió con la cabeza─. Muy bien, disfruten su práctica. ¡Muchachos, a las duchas!

El equipo suspiró con alivio. ¡Llevábamos entrenando media hora más de lo previsto!

Kinomoto también se veía aliviada. Se giró para sonreírle al resto de las muchachas que estaban con ella.

Yamazaki corrió hacia una de ellas, Chiharu. La tomó por el brazo y la chica se sonrojó. Intercambiaron un par de palabras y luego la chica se alejó con el ceño fruncido. Yamazaki la miró y luego caminó en dirección a los camerinos, sin voltearse a mirarla ni una sola vez.

─No es cortés espiar ─dijo una vocecita a mis espaldas. Me giré para encontrarme a Kinomoto, quien observaba a mi amigo abandonar el gimnasio.

─No estoy espiando ─me defendí, la chica solo asintió con la cabeza. Pude sentir que se sentía algo incómoda hablando conmigo, por lo cual me alejé unos cuantos pasos. De seguro era porque estaba sudando como nunca, no me quería imaginar lo mal que debía oler en este momento─. Supongo que debería irme, para que empiecen a entrenar.

Kinomoto volvió a asentir con la cabeza.

─Nos vemos luego, pequeña ─añadí lo último para verla sonrojarse y hacer la cara chistosa. Cuando lo hizo, le guiñe un ojo, solo para molestarla más.

La castaña tomó un balón que había quedado en el suelo e hizo el intento de golpearme, pero logré escabullirme antes de que pudiera alcanzarme.

Sé que no debía molestarla más, en especial porque Tomoyo me hizo pensar que era buena idea tratar de conocerla mejor, pero verla molesta era divertido.

Me metí en los camerinos, riendo todavía. Me detuve cuando observé a Yamazaki. Estaba en un banquillo, mirando el suelo con el ceño fruncido.

Me acerqué y me senté a su lado.

─Sabes ─comencé a decirle─. Feimei está como loca con los preparativos, ¿no quieres venir a ayudarnos? Servirá para que te despejes un rato. Además, creo que quedó un poco de la lasaña que preparó ayer.

Asintió con la cabeza, tratando de sonreír.

─Tengo mucho tiempo de no ver a tu hermana. Además, me convenciste con la lasaña.

Le di una palmada en la espalda y me metí en una de las duchas, refrescándome y alejando un poco el cansancio del entrenamiento. Cuando me terminé de duchar y de vestir, salí al pasillo con mi amigo al lado.

Todos los pasillos estaban cubiertos de pancartas del baile de recaudación de fondos para el equipo. Sería la próxima semana, ya que el primer partido sería dentro de dos. El baile era temático, de los años veinte según indicaban todos los carteles.

Para ser honesto, la idea de un baile no me emocionaba, pero asistiría solo por formar parte del equipo. Después de todo, era la única forma de recaudar el dinero suficiente.

Tomé uno de los volantes entre mis manos.

─Creo que tendré que comprar un sombrero ─comenté─. ¿Se usaban sombreros en esa época, cierto?

─Los sombreros nunca pasan de moda ─tomó un volante─. ¿Eso significa que irás?

─Es para una buena causa.

─No sueles ir a este tipo de eventos.

Me encogí de hombros.

Él tenía razón en cuanto a eso, los bailes no eran mis actividades favoritas, pero tampoco creía que este fuera a estar tan mal. Los años veinte parecían ser divertidos, esperaba que el baile también lo fuera. De igual modo, estaba convencido que fuera como fuera, el dinero lo utilizarían en beneficio del equipo, y eso era suficiente como para que contaran conmigo.

Nos dirigimos al parqueo, donde el carro de Yamazaki estaba estacionado. Corrimos para no mojarnos, ya que no había parado de llover todavía, y nos introdujimos en el calor del vehículo.

─Hablé con Daidouji ayer ─le comenté, mientras él encendía el auto.

─Algo me comentó Eriol. Irán al cumpleaños de Tomoyo.

─¿Estás invitado tú también?

Afirmó con la cabeza.

─Iré ahora que sé que ustedes también irán. No me sentía cómodo con la idea de ser el único chico. Además, las cosas se están poniendo un poco tensas entre Chiharu y yo.

─¿Sabes qué es lo que le molesta?

─Ni idea ─se encogió de hombros─. Suele ser muy dramática.

No quise opinar al respecto. Yamazaki tenía mucho rato intentando formalizar su relación con Chiharu, pero ella no facilitaba mucho las cosas que digamos. Parecía ser un poco insegura en esos temas, según lo que me había enterado por Yamazaki.

─Tomoyo me habló de Kinomoto ─traté de cambiar el tema, no hacerlo pensar mucho en sus problemas románticos.

─¿Sakura? ¿Qué con ella?

─Nada, solamente fue tema de conversación. Ya sabes que no le agrado y toda la cosa…

─Eso es porque te la pasas molestando ─me interrumpió─. Sakura es de lo más agradable.

─Eso mismo dijo Tomoyo ─me pasé la mano por el cabello─. No crees que mis bromas sean excesivas, ¿o sí?

Pensé en cómo se trató de desquitar conmigo hoy cuando la traté de pequeña. La verdad no fue un insulto, la mayor parte de las veces sentía que ella exageraba un poco las cosas.

Luego recordé la manera en que sonrojó ayer, cuando Eriol y yo la acompañamos a su casa. No estaba molesta, estaba avergonzada. De cierta forma, verla así me hizo pensar que podía tratar de llevarme mejor con ella.

─Quizás se te fue un poco la mano ─admitió Yamazaki después de pensárselo un poco.

─¿Crees que deba disculparme? No lo hice con mala intención…

─Creo que debes darle una tregua a tus bromas, eso es todo. Quizás hasta te caiga bien.

─Ella no me cae mal.

─¿Entonces, por qué la molestas?

Bufé. Esa parecía ser la pregunta del millón. Por supuesto, era más fácil confesárselo a Tomoyo que a Yamazaki. No porque no confiara en él, sino porque era consciente de lo muy ridícula que era mi excusa y probablemente se reiría de mí más de lo que se rio Tomoyo.

─Supongo que mis excusas son bastante ridículas.

─¿Quieres contarme o prefieres reservártelo?

Eso era lo bueno de hablar con Yamazaki, nunca presionaba demasiado para sacar información. Aparte, era un poco más cuidadoso y menos burlista que Eriol. Sabían todo sobre mí y confiaba en ambos casi de la misma manera, pero siempre era más fácil hablar con Yamazaki. A parte, Eriol siempre parecía saber lo que pensábamos y sentíamos antes que nosotros lo dijéramos en voz alta, era muy perceptivo en ese aspecto, pero siempre se aprovechaba de esa ventaja para burlarse. Por eso era mejor hablar con Yamazaki.

─Sé que es una excusa patética ─confesé─. Pero lo hago porque me divierte verla molesta.

Me miró divertido. Estaba a punto de retractarme del pensamiento de que era menos burlista.

─No eres el único ─sonrió.

─¿No lo soy? ─pregunté sorprendido.

─Yo bromeo con ella todo el tiempo ─declaró─. Pero siempre le digo que se ve adorable cuando se enoja, eso la hace desenfadarse.

─¡Yo no dije que se veía adorable!

─Me vas a decir que nunca lo pensaste ─inquirió con sarcasmo─. Es de las personas más adorables que conozco. Chiharu enojada da miedo, en cambio Sakura es lo más tierno que hay.

Volví a recordar la manera en que Kinomoto se sonrojó ayer. Por un momento, pensé que se veía adorable, pero no se lo admitiría a Yamazaki. Después de todo, estábamos hablando de Kinomoto, era casi imposible para mí pensar que era adorable cuando en dos ocasiones diferentes trató de asesinarme con un balón de basketball.

─Pero ella no te detesta ─objeté.

─Eso es porque sabe que yo lo digo bromeando. Ella cree que tú lo dices en serio.

Lo miré con duda. Él detuvo el carro enfrente de mi casa y se bajó del vehículo sin darme oportunidad de replicar, aunque la verdad no tenía ningún buen argumento para defenderme.

No había parado de llover, por lo cual tuvimos que apresurarnos a llegar a la puerta. Una vez dentro, todo era un desastre. Había cajas tiradas por doquier y todos corrían de un lado al otro cargando algo.

Había una pila de platos en la mesa, supuse que Feimei ya consiguió la vajilla que quería para la cena de la boda. También había diferentes centros de mesa y manteles apilados en una esquina, así como algo similar a una fuente. Me pregunté para qué demonios mi hermana querría eso, pero supuse que era mejor no preguntar al respecto.

─Takashi ─gritó Feimei bajando las gradas─. Tenía tanto de no verte, ¿cómo va todo?

─He estado mejor ─se encogió de hombros.

─No suena muy alentador. Vamos a la cocina y me cuentas, de seguro deben de tener hambre, después del entrenamiento.

Feimei nos arrastró a la cocina y nos sirvió lasaña. No pude resistirlo y comencé a comer como si llevara años de no probar un bocado. Estaba desfalleciendo del hambre.

─Ahora sí, dime que sucede contigo ─exigió mi hermana mayor. Takashi tragó el bocado de lasaña y tomó un sorbo de refresco antes de contestar.

─Problemas con la chica ─respondió.

─¿Chiharu sigue sin darte una respuesta?

Miré divertido a ambos. Siempre me había causado gracia como Feimei parecía conocer a mis amigos a veces mejor que yo. Ellos confiaban en ella de la misma manera en que confiarían en sí mismos.

Mi hermana era una de esas personas en las que puedes confiar con plenitud y siempre estaba dispuesta no solo a escuchar, sino también a brindar consejos. Era fácil hablar con Feimei cuando uno tenía algún problema. Mis amigos se encariñaron rápido con ella por lo mismo, los había visto en peores situaciones.

─Ella va dejar de jugar hasta que dejes de perseguirla ─dijo Feimei, mientras tomaba asiento frente a nosotros y se servía un vaso de refresco.

─¿Lo que dices es que debo ignorarla?

─Se puede decir así. No la llames, no le mandes mensajes, no le dirijas mucho la palabra. Es más, sería genial que te vea hablando con otra chica.

─No veo como eso pueda ayudar ─opiné yo, un poco confundido.

─Miren, cuando una chica es un tanto insegura con sus sentimientos, lo mejor es darle un empujoncito para que acepte lo que siente. Cuando dejas de insistirle, ella se da cuenta que le haces falta y que te extraña. Luego, cuando se percata de eso, sabrá que también te quiere y que siempre ha sido así.

Yamazaki se dejó resbalar sobre su asiento, soltando un gemido de desesperación.

─¿Por qué las chicas son tan complicadas?

─No somos complicadas ─corrigió Feimei─. Te acabo de explicar lo que tienes que hacer, no es nada complicado.

─¿Me aseguras que funcionará?

─No puedo asegurarte que funcionará, pero mi sexto sentido me hace creer que tienes todas las posibilidades a tú favor.

Yamazaki le sonrió a mi hermana.

Después de la explicación, la idea no parecía tan descabellada. Feimei daba buenos consejos, al parecer.

─Entonces, la ignoro. ¿Y luego? ¿Qué tengo que hacer después?

─Probablemente ella te reclame, ya sabes, te preguntará el porqué le dejaste de hablar. No debes asustarte si está enojada, si te pregunta se debe a que, de alguna manera u otra, ha estado pensando en ti y le preocupa saber qué demonios fue lo que ocurrió. Ve su enojo como una buena señal.

─De acuerdo. La ignoro, luego se enoja… ¿Luego? ─preguntó expectante.

─Tienes que demostrarle porque no se puede resistir ─respondió con una sonrisa.

Yamazaki la miró y le hizo una señal con las manos para que continuara, porque no le estaba entendiendo en lo absoluto. Miré a mi hermana como si estuviera loca. ¿Desde cuándo ella sabía todo esto? Sé que ella es una chica y que es obvio que entiende el comportamiento femenino mejor que nosotros, pero todo lo hacía sonar tan…alocado.

─Cuando te esté gritando que eres un idiota por dejar de hablarle, la besas ─prácticamente cantó la última parte.

─Feimei ─empezó a decir Yamazaki un poco asustado─. Suena como una pésima idea.

Ella lo miró ofendida.

─Mira, hagamos una apuesta. Sigue mi consejo y si no te funciona, te compro la entrada a ese concierto del que tanto hablaste.

Yamazaki lo pensó. Seguir el consejo de Feimei era arriesgar su relación con Chiharu y todos sabíamos lo mucho que significaba para él. Pero también, todos sabíamos que la entrada de ese concierto implicaba, no solo ir a escuchar al grupo de rock favorito de mi amigo, sino también pagarle el pasaje para el vuelo y una estadía en algún hotel, ya que la gira de conciertos sería por Europa.

─¿Y qué pasa si tu consejo funciona? ─trató de averiguar.

─No solo te quedas con la chica, sino que me ayudaras a que este pequeño demonio ingrato que tengo por hermano vaya acompañado de una chica a mi boda.

Casi me atraganto con mi último pedazo de lasaña. Comencé a toser tratando de recuperar el aire. Los miré con los ojos completamente abiertos. ¡Esto ni siquiera tenía que ver conmigo! ¡Feimei estaba loca! La miré completamente incrédulo. ¡Debía estar bromeando!

─Trato hecho ─aceptó Yamazaki, tendiéndole la mano a mi hermana para cerrar el trato. Ella le estrechó la mano mientras sonreía victoriosa.

─Joder, ¡esto es injusto! ─exclamé─. ¿Qué tengo que ver yo en todo esto?

Mi hermana solo rodó los ojos y mi amigo se encogió de hombros.

─Por favor, cuando terminen de comer, ayúdenme a terminar de ubicar a los invitados en el salón. Últimamente ha habido un montón de pequeños conflictos, por lo cual tengo que reacomodar a las personas, para que no se asesinen en media cena.

Yamazaki asintió con la cabeza mientras yo solo miraba a mi hermana con enojo.

Era tan típico de ella todo esto.

Yamazaki y yo duramos un poco ubicando a las personas en sitios estratégicos "anti-conflictos", como denominó Feimei. Luego le dimos nuestra opinión acerca del diseño del pastel y de la decoración de las mesas.

Terminamos un poco agotados al terminar. Todavía estábamos cansados de todo el ejercicio durante el entrenamiento.

Yamazaki se fue poco después de terminar de elegir los cubiertos para la ocasión, alegando que se quedaría dormido en media sala. No lo podía culpar, el entrenamiento estuvo muy pesado, incluso para ser jugadores de último año.

Miré mi reloj, eran las siete. De seguro el entrenamiento de porristas ya había terminado…

Recordar eso me sorprendió, nunca le prestaba atención a los entrenamientos de los otros equipos deportivos del colegio. Pensé en que se debía a todo lo que hablé con Yamazaki antes de llegar y en la conversación con mi hermana. Realmente traté de no pensar en Kinomoto y no sentirme un poco avergonzado por mi comportamiento. La verdad, ni siquiera supe muy bien porqué estaba pensando en eso. Supongo que mi conciencia me estaba haciendo pasar una mala jugada.

Luego pensé en la apuesta.

Hasta cierto punto, deseaba que Feimei no se equivocara, por la salud emocional de mi amigo. Pero por otro lado, no me hacía mucha gracia ir acompañado a la boda con una chica elegida por Yamazaki. Aunque prefería que fuera él y no Eriol. No me quería imaginar con quien me emparejaría Eriol de tener la oportunidad.

Recordé la fiesta de cumpleaños de Tomoyo, la cual sería en tres días. Parecía ser un evento determinante, en diferentes aspectos.

Sería el día en el cual Eriol trataría de ganarse la confianza de Tomoyo, la convencería de que él no era lo que ella pensaba, lo cual no sería muy difícil porque Tomoyo se sentía algo avergonzada de juzgarlo rápido y estaba dispuesta a conocerlo mejor.

Nunca vi a Eriol tan interesado en alguien y Tomoyo siempre me pareció una buena muchacha. De seguro Eriol no tenía que preocuparse mucho al respecto.

Por otro lado, estaba Yamazaki y Chiharu. Después del consejo de Feimei, no dudaba que él lo pusiera en marcha ese día en particular. Sería decisivo para ver quien ganaría esa ridícula apuesta.

Por último, el sábado intentaría mantener una conversación con Kinomoto, sin decirle ningún comentario que la haga enfurecer, a pesar de lo muy chistosa que se ve cuando se enoja. No volvería a molestarla hasta estar seguro de que ella supiera que es bromeando y no con malas intenciones.

Pero eso no se debía a que yo tuviera algún interés en ella similar al que tenían mis amigos por Tomoyo y Chiharu. No, era solo para conocer a esa chica que parecía caerles bien a todos. No existía ningún otro interés en el asunto.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de autora:<strong>

Bueno, sé que no hubo tanto de Sakura y Syaoran en este capítulo como a todos nos hubiera gustado. Pero era necesario. Les prometo que se los voy a compensar en el próximo capítulo.

Por otro lado, hay muchas frases en este capítulo que provienen de la canción que le da nombre a este fic (Give a Little de Hanson). No a todos les tiene que gustar la canción xD Pero quería hacer la aclaración que los consejos de Feimei están inspirados de allí.

Ahora, el segmento de agradecimientos:D

Muchas gracias a todos los que me desearon un feliz cumpleaños, realmente la pasé muy bien n.n (comí taaanto D:). También, tengo que agradecerles los reviews que me enviaron, todos y cada uno de ellos me alegraron la semana. También a aquellos que marcaron la historia como favorita o aquellos que simplemente la siguen. ¡Gracias!

Repito, me agrada que les agrade(:

Como siempre, me gustaría saber sus opiniones acerca del capítulo y ¿Quién creen que ganará la apuesta, Yamazaki o Feimei? ¡Me gustaría escuchar comentarios al respecto!

**# SoE L.**


	4. El cumpleaños de Tomoyo

**Disclaimer: **¿Míos? Eso me gustaría, pero no. Los personajes son propiedad del grupo CLAMP y ni siquiera Syaoran me pertenece. Solo la historia es completamente mía.

* * *

><p><strong>Give a Little<strong>

**Capítulo 4**

* * *

><p>─¡Quieres tocar de una maldita vez!<p>

─¿Quién está irritable ahora?

─Cállate.

─Ustedes dos ya me tienen algo cansado ─les dije, tomando la iniciativa de tocar el timbre de la casa de los Daidouji. Llevábamos unos cinco minutos frente a la casa de la muchacha, esperando solo-dios-sabe-que-cosa. Mis amigos no disimulaban su nerviosismo en lo más mínimo.

Eriol y Yamazaki me miraron con sorpresa y luego con algo de disculpa en sus ojos, pero recuperaron la compostura, sabiendo que en cualquier momento alguien se aparecería y nos dejaría entrar.

Los tres esperamos en silencio.

─Quizás se arrepintieron de invitarnos ─murmuró Yamazaki.

─Quizás deberíamos irnos, esto parece una mala idea.

─Acabo de tocar, no sean impacientes ─repliqué.

El sonido de unos pasos nos hizo callar. Mis amigos se tensaron un poco, pero ambos sonrieron, tratando de aparentar estar en perfecto estado. Rodé mis ojos ante el comportamiento de ambos.

Estaban comportándose como niños. Realmente la situación al principio me causo gracia, pero después de un rato, comenzaba a ser exasperante.

Al cabo de unos segundos la puerta se abrió. Mis amigos se relajaron al verla, pero no puedo decir que sucedió lo mismo conmigo. Las palmas de mis manos comenzaron a sudar, sin embargo, traté de no alterarme como ellos hace unos instantes. No tenía motivos para estar nervioso alrededor de ella.

─Hola chicos ─saludó con una sonrisa a mis amigos. Yamazaki se adelantó y la alzó en medio de un abrazo.

─¡Mi pequeña, no sabes el gusto que me da verte! ─le dijo mi amigo, mientras la castaña pataleaba y le pedía que la pusiera en el suelo de nuevo. Esperé que la chica se enojara por el apelativo con el cual mi amigo la llamó, pero no mostró señal de enojo. Me sentí confuso y luego algo dolido.

_¿Por qué solo se enojaba conmigo?_

─A mí también me da gusto verte, Takashi ─respondió riendo cuando Yamazaki la bajó. Eriol se acercó a ella en ese instante y le dio un beso en el dorso de la mano, a lo cual la muchacha se sonrojó.

Por un momento me quedé mirándola, observando la manera en que se comportaba con mis amigos. No tenía idea de que ellos se llevaran tan bien con ella, en especial Eriol, que apenas había hablado con ella en la biblioteca hace unos días. Siempre di por hecho que no les agradaba por ser mis amigos, pero al parecer, no era así.

Eso me hizo sentir algo mal. Jamás me imaginé ser tan despistado como para no percatarme de que la muchacha se llevaba bien con ambos.

Cuando ella se volteó a mirarme, no pude evitar sentirme más nervioso. Sus ojos verdes me recorrieron con la mirada, inquisitivos.

─Kinomoto ─fue todo lo que dije, haciendo un gesto con la mano en modo de saludo.

Me dieron ganas de golpearme por hacer tanto ridículo. La verdad no tenía que sentirme así, solo quería disculparme con ella por ser tan grosero y listo. Si era posible, conocerla y ganarme su amistad, eso era todo.

Todo esto de las palmas sudorosas y saludos cortantes era innecesario. Pero no podía dejar de sentirme algo alterado, y no tenía ni la menor idea de a qué se debía.

─Li ─respondió, imitando el gesto de la mano. Luego se volteó hacia mis amigos─. ¡Pasen! Tomoyo está adentro con las demás.

Mis amigos pasaron adelante y yo los seguí. Kinomoto cerró la puerta detrás de nosotros y luego nos dirigió hacia una enorme sala, decorada con algunos globos plateados y azules y guirnaldas que colgaban del techo. Había una mesa llena de regalos y otra repleta de comida. Era una fiesta pequeña, íntima, pero a su vez con mucho estilo. Digno de Tomoyo Daidouji.

Kinomoto tomó los presentes que traíamos y los puso junto con los demás.

El resto de las amigas de Tomoyo ya estaban allí. Rika, Chiharu y Naoko estaban sentadas en los sillones, hablando animadamente con la cumpleañera. Al vernos, silenciaron su conversación.

Tomoyo se levantó con agilidad y se acercó a saludarnos.

─Me da gusto que pudieran venir ─dijo mientras nos daba un abrazo a cada uno. Al llegar donde estaba Eriol, dudó por un momento, pero lo saludó de la misma manera.

─Yo no me perdería tu cumpleaños ─le sonrió Yamazaki, a lo cual Tomoyo le respondió con una sonrisa.

─Sakura ordenó una pizza, ya debe estar por llegar ─nos dijo Tomoyo─. Por favor siéntense. Estábamos hablando acerca del baile. ¿Ustedes irán?

Nos miramos entre nosotros. Mis amigos estaban más tranquilos que hace un rato, pero igual podía notar que esperaban que fuera yo quien respondiera a la pregunta.

─Iremos ─me senté en un sillón individual mientras Eriol se sentaba cerca de Tomoyo y Yamazaki lejos de Chiharu. En ese momento me percaté que estaba llevando a cabo el plan de Feimei, tal y como supuse que haría─. Aunque los bailes temáticos no suelen ser muy de mi agrado, pero si es por el bien del equipo, no siento que tenga otra opción.

─¿No te gusta el tema? ─me preguntó Rika, sorprendida.

─No es eso ─me apresuré a decir. Hasta donde sabía, era Rika Sasaki quien organizaba todo el evento y, lo más probable, quien escogió el tema de los animados años veinte─. Me gusta mucho la historia de los años veinte; la culminación de la gran guerra, la locura del jazz y el charleston. Realmente me alegra que se decidieran por esa década y no la de música disco.

Las muchachas rieron, con excepción de Mihara, quien no dejaba de observar a Yamazaki, mientras él la ignoraba olímpicamente. Feimei estaría orgullosa de él. Sin embargo, no pude evitar sentir cierto temor de que mi hermana consiguiera lo que quería, que yo fuera a la boda acompañado de alguien.

Chicharu estaba pensando en él, tal y como dijo que sucedería.

Todos se enfrascaron en conversaciones diferentes. Yamazaki hablaba con Rika y Naoko, mientras Tomoyo conversaba plenamente con Eriol. Parecía que se estaban llevando bien, no pude evitar alegrarme por mi amigo. Mientras que por el otro lado, Kinomoto y Mihara estaban calladas.

Tomé una bocanada de aire, preparándome para hablar con la castaña, que era el plan inicial y la razón por la cual Tomoyo me invitó a la fiesta.

─Tomoyo había dicho que tenías una entrevista para la universidad el martes ─comencé a decirle, ya que el tema de la universidad nunca fallaba, había mucho de qué hablar al respecto. La muchacha se sorprendió al percatarse de que le estaba hablando a ella.

─No pude ir, por el reporte con Eriol ─contestó con un tono de sorpresa.

Recordé el día en la biblioteca. No me percaté que la presencia de la chica ese día significó una ausencia a algo que parecía tan importante.

─De todas maneras, esa universidad no estaba entre mis primeras opciones ─continuó diciendo.

─¿Y cuáles son tus primeras opciones? ─pregunté. La chica seguía viéndose insegura de hablar conmigo, a la vez que se notaba algo incómoda.

Esto sería más difícil de lo que pensé.

─Creo que iré a la Universidad de Tomoeda ─se pasó una mano por el cabello─. Mi padre trabaja allí, entonces no veo por qué no. También he pensado en ir a Tokio, pero la idea de alejarme tanto de mi familia no me agrada tanto.

─Deberías elegir la universidad que más te convenga, no la que te facilite más las cosas. Si hay algo que verdaderamente te gusta, te apasiona, no deberías temer hacer una maleta y largarte de este pueblo. Las decisiones que requieren riegos, sacrificios, en este particular caso son las que valen la pena ─comenté, a lo que la chica solo se quedó mirándome asombrada.

Kinomoto parpadeó un par de veces y luego sacudió su cabeza. No pude evitar sonreír ante esa reacción.

─¿A qué se debe este repentino cambio de actitud? ─preguntó bruscamente.

La miré algo asombrado, la verdad no esperaba que me preguntara eso. La verdad, ni siquiera sabía que había estado esperando. No le agradaba a Kinomoto, por supuesto que iba a querer saber porque ahora estaba tratando de ser amable después de que me comporté como un imbécil con ella.

Iba a responderle, pero justo cuando abrí mi boca, el sonido de un timbre me hizo callar.

─¡Debe ser la pizza! ─gritó Tomoyo─. ¿Sakura, puedes ir tú?

─Claro ─respondió la castaña, poniéndose de pie y abandonando el salón.

Suspiré con algo de molestia.

Observé a mis amigos, preguntándome si a ellos les estaría yendo mejor que a mí. Al parecer así era. Eriol hablaba con Tomoyo acerca de la música que les gustaría que pusieran en el baile, parecía que a ella le estaba agradando mi amigo. Yamazaki por su lado, ignoraba a Chiharu como nunca, y esto parecía estar afectando a la muchacha. Sentí pena por ella, pero luego recordé que Feimei dijo que eso sería justamente lo que iba a sucederle.

Volví a suspirar con disgusto.

Feimei siempre lograba lo que se proponía, en este momento no parecía que fuera a suceder algo diferente. En especial porque ahora hasta yo estaba convencido de que su plan tendría éxito y Chiharu estaría reconociendo sus sentimientos por mi amigo para el final de la noche.

Sabía que debía alegrarme por Takashi, y lo hacía en ese aspecto, pero que mi amigo se uniera a la causa _una-chica-para-la-boda_ era algo de lo cual no podía alegrarme.

El olor a queso derretido llegó a mi nariz. Me levanté de mi asiento para ayudar a Kinomoto. Ella parecía insegura de aceptar mi ayuda, pero luego me tendió las cajas de pizza que sostenía. Las coloqué en la mesa donde se encontraba la demás comida.

─¡Oh qué bien! ─suspiró Naoko─. Muero de hambre.

─Tú siempre tienes hambre ─dijo Rika riendo.

─¿Pediste una vegetariana? ─le preguntó en susurro Mihara a Kinomoto. Recordé que Chiharu era vegetariana, Yamazaki nos lo había contado en una ocasión. Ella seguía viéndose confundida con todo el asunto de que Yamazaki ni siquiera la volviera a ver.

─¡Chiharu lo siento! ─gritó Kinomoto, completamente avergonzada─. Se me olvidó por completo. Me siento terrible, si quieres puedo cocinarte algo.

Mihara tragó grueso, parecía que tenía unas enormes ganas de ponerse a llorar, pero se recompuso rápidamente.

─Creo que en la cocina hay para preparar pasta ─señaló Tomoyo─. Podemos prepararte un poco.

Chiharu asintió con la cabeza.

Por lo que pareció una fracción de segundo, Yamazaki la miró. No sé si todos podían notar lo que yo notaba, por ser un amigo cercano de él, pero se le notaban las ganas que tenía de acercársele.

Sin embargo, no lo hizo.

─Iré a la cocina a prepararte algo ─declaró Kinomoto.

─Yo te puedo ayudar ─dije, levantándome de mi asiento.

La verdad, la idea de ayudar a Chiharu en lo que pudiera me hacía sentir un poco mejor. Después de todo, era por el consejo de mi hermana que la estaba pasando mal. Solo esperaba que valiera la pena. Además, era una oportunidad para hablar con Kinomoto y disculparme por mi comportamiento.

─No es necesario, no tardaré mucho ─respondió.

─No es molestia ─insistí y caminé hacia ella─. Déjame ayudarte

La castaña asintió con la cabeza y luego me guio hasta la cocina.

La cocina era más pequeña de lo que me imaginé, para ser la casa de los Daidouji, donde todo parecía ser enorme y lujoso. Era acogedora, pero no dejaba de ser ostentosa. Los muebles eran de granito y junto con todos los electrodomésticos se veía como una fotografía de alguna revista de diseño de interiores.

Todos en Tomoeda sabíamos lo muy bien que vivía la familia Daidouji, por su fábrica de juguetes que les generaba mucho dinero.

Pero en lo personal, estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de lujos. Mi familia tenía una situación económica similar a la de Tomoyo, pero eso no me impedía admitir lo muy bien diseñada que se encontraba esa casa.

─¿Dónde están los padres de Tomoyo? ─pregunté, con genuina curiosidad.

─Regresaran en la madrugada, estaban en un viaje de negocios y no consiguieron un vuelo para regresar antes. ─respondió.

No quise preguntar más, para no parecer entrometido. Por lo menos me alegraba saber que no dejaron a su hija sola en su cumpleaños sin haber intentado llegar a tiempo. Aunque también supuse que la muchacha ya debía estar acostumbrada a su ausencia. Me lo imaginé porque yo lo estaba con respecto a los míos.

─Realmente no tienes que ayudarme, puedo hacerlo sola ─insistió Kinomoto, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Me volteé a mirarla y luego le sonreí.

─Si no me quieres cerca, solo tienes que decirlo.

─Pensé que estaba siendo lo suficientemente explícita como para que lo notaras ─comentó con sarcasmo. O bueno, esperé que fuera sarcasmo.

─Ya te dije, quiero ayudar.

Kinomoto no parecía muy convencida de lo que yo le estaba diciendo.

─Si quieres ayudar ─accedió─, ¿Podrías bajarme el paquete de pasta que está en aquella repisa de arriba?

Me señaló con su dedo índice donde se encontraba el paquete. Me estiré y se lo alcancé.

─Gracias ─murmuró. Luego abrió una de las gavetas, donde se encontraban las ollas, sacó una y la llenó de agua y la puso a hervir.

─Si quieres puedo preparar la salsa ─ofrecí, a lo cual ella solo asintió.

─Puedes tomar las cosas que necesitas de aquella repisa de allá arriba y de la refrigeradora ─se sentó en una banca alta de la isla de la cocina, volteando su mirada al agua que seguía fría en la olla.

Parecía dispuesta a ignorarme por completo. Suspiré con cansancio.

Me arremangué las mangas de mi camisa y me dispuse a preparar la salsa para la comida de Mihara.

─Kinomoto ─la llamé, tratando de empezar una disculpa, pero en el momento en el cual sus ojos verdes se fijaron en mí, me arrepentí─. ¿Sabes si a Chiharu le gustan los champiñones?

─Le encantan ─afirmó.

¡Dios! ¿Desde cuándo yo era un cobarde? _¡Deja de ser tan marica, Syaoran!_

Esto estaba complicándose mucho, yo lo estaba complicando demasiado.

─Iré a traer un trozo de pizza, antes de que se enfríe ─se bajó del banco de un salto─, para comer mientras cocinamos, ¿quieres que te traiga un trozo también?

─Te lo agradecería ─respondí sonriéndole.

La castaña me miró unos segundos y luego se fue, con una expresión de duda.

No tardó mucho en regresar, con varios trozos de pizza apilados en un plato.

─No sabía si preferías la de solo carne o la hawaiana, así que traje ambas.

─Me gustan ambas, no había manera de fallar ─le sonreí─. Gracias.

─¿Puedo reiterar mi pregunta de hace un rato? ─preguntó.

─¿Qué cosa? ─repliqué, dándole una mordida a la pizza. Por supuesto que sabía a lo que se refería, pero preferí aparentar no estar al corriente.

─No te hagas ─dijo con molestia─. ¿Puedo saber a qué se deben tus cambios de humor últimamente?

─Soy un adolescente, tengo cambios de humor todo el tiempo.

─¡Qué no me refiero a eso!

─Y hablas de cambios de humor drásticos ─sonreí.

─No te burles de mí.

─No lo hago.

─¡Lo haces todo el tiempo! ─exclamó molesta─. Primero llegas, te burlas de mí y al siguiente momento te comportas…de una manera decente, ofreciéndome tu abrigo y llevándome a casa. ¡¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?!

La miré con sorpresa y luego con algo de vergüenza. Tenía todo el derecho de estar enojada conmigo.

Justo cuando iba a pedirle perdón al respecto, el agua de la olla comenzó a burbujear, anunciando que ya estaba listo para terminar de preparar la pasta. Me encargué de eso, molesto por una nueva interrupción, pero agradecido del breve momento para recapacitar en cuáles serían las mejores palabras para disculparme.

Me giré para mirarla. Este era el momento, y la verdad, ni siquiera sabía por dónde empezar.

─Mira ─empecé─. Perdón, ¿sí? Nunca fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal, lo juro. Sé que me he comportado como un idiota contigo, sé que tienes derecho de odiarme. Lo merezco.

Listo, lo dije.

Fijé mis ojos en los de ella, su expresión era indescifrable.

Las palmas de mis manos empezaron a sudar nuevamente. Tenía que admitir que aunque no entendía por qué me sentía tan nervioso, lo estaba. Necesitaba escuchar una respuesta por parte de ella, pero solo estaba muy quieta y callada, mirándome con sus ojos esmeraldas, inquisitivos.

─¿Cuáles fueron tus intenciones, entonces? ─rompió el silencio.

De todas las personas que me preguntaron lo mismo durante esta semana, definitivamente era a Kinomoto a la que menos me daban ganas de responderle. Me odiaría aún más si se lo admitía. Quizás se lo diría en algún futuro, pero no hoy. Si se me dificultó decirle la verdad a Yamazaki y sentí temor cuando se lo admití a Tomoyo, decírselo a Kinomoto no estaba ni siquiera en consideración.

¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Me divierte cuando te enojas porque creo que te ves divertida y adorable?

Me sorprendió mi último pensamiento, yo nunca había pensado que era adorable. Considerarlo por un breve momento me hizo sonrojar, fuertemente. Desvié mi mirada, tratando de ocultar mi rostro completamente rojo de los ojos de Kinomoto.

─Nunca quise herirte. Jamás pensé que mis comentarios fueran a tener un impacto negativo. Siempre lo hice bromeando, pero supongo que no me medí en lo que decía. Lo siento ─me pasé una mano por el cabello, nervioso─. La comida de Chiharu ya está lista.

Kinomoto caminó hasta el mueble de la cocina, abrió una de las gavetas para sacar un plato y servirle a su amiga. Ella solo trataba de ignorarme. Yo me quedé mirándola, sin saber muy bien como sentirme con todo lo que había sucedido. En especial, sin saber por qué había pensado en ella de esa manera.

Terminó de servir la pasta y luego tomó un vaso y lo llenó con refresco. Sin dirigirme la palabra, salió de la cocina.

Yo tomé el plato con los trozos de pizza intactos y la seguí fuera de la cocina.

Me sentía como un completo idiota.

Le dije la verdad, a medias, pero le dije la verdad.

Me parecía que ella exageraba las cosas, pero de igual forma, pensar que ella en serio estaba molesta era algo que no había salido de mi cabeza. En especial después de hablar con Tomoyo y Yamazaki.

Ella era agradable, comprensiva y cariñosa con todos, incluso si ellos hacían comentarios de su estatura, como Yamazaki cuando llegamos hace un rato.

¿Por qué demonios le afectaba lo que yo decía?

Fuera cual fuera la respuesta, no me haría sentir mejor. Pensar que hice sentir mal a alguien, y que ese alguien fuera esa chica que parecía ser tan dulce, me hacía sentir como una basura.

Llegamos al salón, donde los chicos habían puesto música de fondo, pero seguían hablando entre ellos. Eriol y Tomoyo habían incluido a Chiharu en su conversación, lo cual parecía hacer sentir a la chica un poco más cómoda, pero todavía le lanzaba miradas a Yamazaki, que hablaba alegremente con Naoko y Rika.

─Ya está ─cantó Kinomoto, entregándole el plato de pasta a la muchacha.

─¡Muchas gracias, Saku! ─dijo Mihara, se llevó un bocado a la boca y luego cerró los ojos, emitiendo un ligero gemido─. ¡Esto está delicioso! ¡Te quedó fantástico Sakura!

Kinomoto negó con la cabeza.

─Yo solo puse a calentar el agua ─admitió─. Li fue quien lo preparó.

Mihara se volteó a verme, con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro.

─Sabe muy bien, gracias ─dijo, llevándose otro bocado a la boca.

─Con gusto.

Me senté al lado de Yamazaki, tomando el trozo de pizza fría y llevándomelo a la boca. Mi amigo me miró, inquisitivo. Yo solo me encogí de hombros. No era usual que yo cocinara, menos para alguien más. En mi casa, los empleados de mi madre se encargaban de eso, y cuando no lo hacían, Feimei se apoderaba de la cocina y preparaba algo delicioso.

─Debes saber, Mihara ─le dijo Eriol─, Syao no le cocina a nadie, deberías sentirte honrada. Yo con dificultad he logrado que me prepare un emparedado.

─Feimei dice que el mejor platillo de ravioles que ha probado en su vida es el de Syaoran ─agregó Yamazaki, pero no dirigiéndose a Chiharu, sino mirándome con una sonrisa burlona.

─¿Feimei? ─preguntó Kinomoto. Todavía parecía enojada, supuse que no me perdonaba aún, sin embargo, que me dirigiera la palabra lo tomaba como una buena señal.

─Mi hermana ─le respondí. La chica se sonrojó por algún motivo y desvió su mirada hacia sus pies. Era la segunda vez que se sonrojaba por algún comentario mío que no la hacía enojar. Sonreí sintiéndome un poco más satisfecho.

─Entonces, aparte de ser un estudiante del cuadro de honor, capitán del equipo de basketball y tener un club de fans alrededor, también eres buen cocinero ─enumeró Rika con sus manos─. Yo con costos puedo con los pasteles del curso de cocina.

La muchacha se dejó caer en el sillón, lo que hizo reír a los demás.

─¿Club de fans? ─pregunté cuando todos dejaron de reír. La verdad, era la primera vez que escuchaba algo así.

─¿Me vas a decir que no has notado a ese montón de chicas de primer año? ¡Están completamente enamoradas de ti! ─dijo Tomoyo, casi encantada con la idea. A mí me horrorizó un poco.

─¿Lo están? ─me volteé a mirar a mis amigos, los cuales parecían igual de sorprendidos que yo.

─Ustedes son demasiado despistados ─comentó Naoko.

─¿Quién en su sano juicio se fijaría en Syaoran? ─bromeó Eriol, a lo cual yo solo pude responder mirándolo molesto.

─¿Ya están entrenando para el juego de la próxima semana? ─preguntó Mihara a Yamazaki, pero él solo se limitó a mirarme, como si la pregunta hubiera sido para mí.

─Sí, el entrenador ha estado descargando su ira matrimonial contra nosotros. Espero que nos vaya bien ─respondí.

─¿Y el grupo de porrismo? ─preguntó Eriol a Chiharu.

─Sakura nos ha estado ayudando, ya tenemos una nueva rutina lista gracias a ella ─respondió sonriéndole a la castaña.

─Es una lástima que no entraras al grupo de porrismo este año, Saku, eras genial ─dijo Yamazaki, a lo cual Kinomoto lo miró con una ligera sonrisa y con un leve sonrojo, aunque su expresión parecía reflejar un poco de desánimo.

─Mi fisioterapeuta me recomendó dejarlo, por mi rodilla ─respondió─. Pero me alegra poder ayudar a las chicas, incluso me permitieron viajar a los partidos, como co-entrenadora.

─Todavía no entiendo muy bien lo que te sucedió ese día…─se lamentó Yamazaki.

─Una de las atajadas salió mal ─respondió Sakura con un tono de tristeza─. Aunque mi dislocación de la rótula ya me estaba afectando, realmente no puedo decir que mi retiro se debió solo a la caída. Aunque la verdad, despertar en un hospital me asustó mucho.

Miré a Kinomoto. Debió ser muy duro para ella abandonar algo que le gustaba tanto. Se veía tan pequeña y frágil, pero demostraba ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar todo eso.

No me podía imaginar renunciando al basketball, era algo que disfrutaba tanto. Comprendía, mas no puedo decir que de la misma manera, el sentimiento de la muchacha.

La chica volteó su cabeza y se topó con mi mirada. Nos quedamos viendo por un rato, pero luego fui yo quien apartó la vista, no muy seguro de cual era nuestra situación en este momento.

La charla en la cocina solo me dejó más confundido. Ella me dejaba confundido.

Los demás se sumieron de nuevo en diferentes conversaciones. La noche pasó entre risas, comida, pastel de cumpleaños y regalos.

No sentí realmente que las horas pasaran tan rápido, pero de repente, ya era momento para que mis amigos y yo nos fuéramos a casa. Las chicas se quedarían en la casa de Tomoyo para una pijamada o algo así, por lo cual solo nosotros tres tuvimos que despedirnos.

Todas salieron a despedirnos, incluyendo a Kinomoto y a Mihara.

─Realmente les agradezco que vinieran ─sonrió Tomoyo─. Realmente disfruté este cumpleaños muchísimo más que el del año pasado.

─Ha sido un placer, señorita Daidouji ─respondió Eriol con una pequeña reverencia.

No pude evitar rodar los ojos por lo evidente que estaba siendo mi amigo. Si Tomoyo no notaba que él tenía interés en ella, tendría que dejar de decir que yo era el despistado.

─¡Ven acá, Daidouji! ─demandó Yamazaki, abrazando a la cumpleañera fuertemente. La muchacha se rio.

─Te veo el lunes en clases, Takashi ─dijo sin dejar de reír.

─Gracias por invitarnos, Tomoyo ─agradecí, dándole un beso en la frente. La chica me miró sorprendida por unos instantes, pero luego me sonrió abiertamente─. Espero que cumplas un millón de años más.

─Y yo espero que obtengamos la máxima calificación en nuestro reporte ─respondió riendo.

Las demás se despidieron de nosotros en coro. Nos despedimos de la misma manera. Estábamos de camino al carro de Yamazaki, cuando un grito nos detuvo.

Chiharu tomó a Yamazaki por la manga de su camisa, reteniendo su paso.

─¡Espera! ─la chica se veía nerviosa─. ¿Puedo hablar contigo antes de que te vayas?

Yamazaki nos volteó a ver.

─Te esperamos en el carro ─respondió Eriol.

Parecía que no éramos los únicos que íbamos a fisgonear esa conversación, ya que las demás muchachas se quedaron en el porche de la casa, sin ninguna intención de darles privacidad.

Eriol y yo nos montamos en el carro, yo como piloto y él como copiloto.

Dentro, no se escuchaba ni una sola palabra de lo que decían, pero teníamos una muy buena vista de los acontecimientos.

Por el momento, ambos se miraban con los ceños fruncidos y con gestos de reproches.

Volteé a mirar a las chicas en frente de la casa de los Daidouji, tratando de darles un mínimo de privacidad a la pareja conflictiva. Mis ojos se enfocaron en solo una de ellas, a decir verdad.

Por primera vez, decidí ver Kinomoto. Pero no verla como fijarme en ella, sino realmente observarla.

Era bonita, tenía que admitirlo.

Recordé que Eriol dijo que Tomoyo era la chica más guapa de nuestro salón de clases, y que ese fue el instante donde me percaté que nunca me había fijado cómo eran nuestras compañeras, no con verdadera atención.

Eriol estaba equivocado. Con solo mirarla se podía afirmar que Kinomoto era la más bonita.

Detuve mis pensamientos en ese momento. _¡¿Qué demonios?!_

Suspiré con fastidio. Pensar tanto en ella era desconcertante.

Corrí mi mirada hacia Yamazaki y Chiharu. Ella parecía molesta, realmente enojada. Le gritaba a mi amigo y lo golpeaba por los hombros. A pesar de conocer de antemano el consejo de Feimei, no pude evitar sonreír cuando él la tomó en sus brazos y la silencio con un beso.

─Parece que alguien se acaba de quedar sin tiquetes para su concierto ─murmuró Eriol con una sonrisa bromista.

─Parece que alguien tendrá que soportar a su hermana y a su amigo buscarle una pareja para la boda ─respondí, con una ligera sonrisa y algo de preocupación a la vez.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

¿Cómo quedó? Les dije que iba tratar de compensar con un poco más de Syaoran/Sakura en este capítulo. En serio espero que les gustara.

Agradezco los reviews, favs y follows ¡Gracias por el apoyo que le dan a este fic! n.n

A _sofitkm: _En serio espero haberte quitado la duda de lo sucedido con la caída de Sakura. Realmente, planeaba mencionarlo en este capítulo, así que no tuviste que esperar tanto;)

Indudablemente, todas acertaron que Feimei tendría la razón (admitámoslo, era bastante evidente), ahora solo queda que Yamazaki elija bien (no prometo ser tan evidente esta vez buajaja) :3

¡Espero sus comentarios! ¿Les gustó? ¿Lo odiaron? ¿Debería retirarme y esconderme en una cueva con la única compañía de mi terrible fic?

**+Soe L.**


	5. Improvisando una relación

**Disclaimer: **¿Hay alguien que todavía lee esto? Ya quedó claro que los personajes no me pertenecen, que son de CLAMP y que yo solo los uso de vez en cuando.

* * *

><p><strong>Give a Little<strong>

**Capítulo 5**

* * *

><p>Mi estómago rugió en reconocimiento de donde se hallaba, como cada martes antes de almuerzo.<p>

Clases de historia.

El profesor no paraba de hablar acerca de la sociedad y la cultura de inicios del siglo XX, tratando de introducirnos en el ambiente en el cual se desenvolvería el baile del viernes por la noche. A veces creía que los profesores se tomaban muy a pecho las actividades escolares, incluso cuando no tenían nada que ver con lo académico.

Y mientras él seguía narrando acerca de la euforia de la culminación de la gran guerra y los años de prosperidad de los cuales disfrutó Estados Unidos, a la vez que Japón también crecía económicamente; mi apetito incrementaba y mi estómago continuaba haciendo sonidos extraños.

El profesor tampoco dejaba de repetir lo muy inadecuado que fue escoger ese tema para el baile, ya que como ciudadanos de Japón, no debíamos ajustarnos a las tradiciones de quien fue enemigo en la segunda guerra. Aunque realmente, solo a él parecía importarle.

Eriol, que parecía disgustado por todo lo que decía de Inglaterra, estaba con su mejor expresión de "deseo que me saquen de este lugar", al mismo tiempo que Yamazaki se pasaba notitas con Chiharu.

Por lo menos alguien se estaba divirtiendo.

Desde el cumpleaños de Tomoyo, Yamazaki y Chiharu no habían parado de hablar. Si estaban juntos se tomaban de las manos y se besuqueaban; cuando no estaban juntos se mandaban mensajes; y durante las clases, hablaban muy bajito o se pasaban notitas.

Solo hacía faltaba ponerle nombre a la relación de ese par, pero todos sabíamos que sucedería pronto.

Mientras que en mi casa, Feimei solo se limitó a sonreír y a planear el vestido que llevaría mi supuesta pareja.

Pero yo estaba decidido a no dejarme influenciar, ni por mi hermana ni por mi amigo, que tenía el compromiso moral de cumplir su palabra una vez que los consejos surtieron el efecto deseado.

Ya había tenido que escuchar los comentarios de ambos durante el fin de semana, a veces, incluyendo opiniones de Eriol. Se había armado un complot contra mí. Habían creado un listado de posibles acompañantes, de las cuales Feimei descartó a como veinte.

¡Era una locura!

Había estado a punto de escoger a alguna de la lista el domingo en la noche, cuando insistieron tanto que me tenían agotado. Pero pude resistir y mantenerme firme en la decisión de no dejarme convencer por la _legión del mal_.

Por un momento, también consideré escoger a alguien por mi propia cuenta, no a alguien que estuviera en esa bendita lista. El único problema es que eso también era ceder a la voluntad de mi muy insistente hermana. Además que tampoco se me habían ocurrido muchas opciones.

De hecho, después de la fiesta de Tomoyo, había considerado a Sakura Kinomoto, pero ella seguía estando algo incómoda a mí alrededor, lo cual lo convertía en una pésima idea, ya que el rechazo era lo único que podía obtener si se lo preguntaba.

No es que quisiera ir con alguien de todas formas, prefería ir solo a la boda.

La cosa es que, después de la fiesta de Tomoyo, no había logrado sacarme a esa pequeña castaña de ojos verdes de mi cabeza, por más que lo había intentado. Y aunque había tomado medidas para tratar de distraerme durante todo mi domingo, mis pensamientos siempre parecían regresar a Kinomoto.

La cosa empeoró un poco cuando llegué ayer a clases.

No dudó en ignorarme. Como si todas mis disculpas le valieran un comino.

No puedo negar que me sentí un poco herido. Después de pensar en ella y nuestra conversación en la cocina, había cultivado la esperanza de que pudiera perdonarme.

Ella me agradaba y me hubiera gustado ser amigo de ella. Pero las cosas no siempre suceden de la manera que uno lo espera.

Un estornudo bajito me distrajo, en especial porque sabía a la perfección de quien había sido.

─Salud ─murmuré para que ella me escuchara, volteándome un poco para poder observarla por encima de mi hombro.

─Gracias ─contestó. Pero desvió su mirada cuando se encontró con la mía.

Me conformé con solo esos pocos segundos de visión. Hoy traía puesto un lazo verde amarrado al cabello, resaltando el color de su piel y de sus ojos. Se veía bonita.

Sacudí mi cabeza con fuerza.

¡Deja de pensar en ella, carajo!

Ya esto se estaba tornando confuso y a la vez molesto.

El sonido ensordecedor de la campana anunció que la clase de historia, la cual solo presté atención el primer cuarto de hora, había concluido. Todos empezaron a recoger sus pertenencias y a marcharse en dirección de la cafetería.

No pude evitar seguir con mi mirada a Kinomoto, que se fue del salón junto con Tomoyo, Rika y Naoko.

─Ha sido la peor clase de historia que he recibido en mi vida ─masculló Eriol.

─No he prestado atención ─confesé.

─No te pierdes de mucho, solo mucha mierda subjetiva de un profesor sin cerebro ─murmuró con enfado─. En fin, muero de hambre.

─¿Ya vamos? ─preguntó Yamazaki, quien llegó a nuestro lado tomado de la mano de Chiharu. Supuse que almorzaría con nosotros hoy.

Los cuatro llegamos juntos a la cafetería, y al reconocer el aroma de pollo a la milanesa, mi estómago volvió a rugir. Mi apetito regresó de inmediato, justo cuando recordé que moría de hambre.

Fuimos por nuestra comida, nos sentamos en la mesa de siempre y empezamos a comer.

No pude evitar mirar en dirección hacia la mesa donde habitualmente se sentaban Sakura Kinomoto y sus amigas. Esta vez hacía falta Chiharu, pero igual ellas reían animadamente mientras conversaban.

Sentí algo extraño en mi pecho cuando la vi sonreír, a Kinomoto quiero decir. Pero no supe descifrar a que se debió.

─Me siento algo extraña no comiendo con las demás ─comentó Mihara con un tono de tristeza.

Yamazaki la besó y le apretó la mano.

─Mañana almorzaremos con ellas ─declaró, a lo cual la chica respondió con una sonrisa, un poco más alegre.

Se sumieron en una conversación acerca del baile del viernes, en la cual incluyeron a Eriol. Yo por mi parte, decidí enfocarme en mi trozo de pollo y traté de no mirar tan fijamente la mesa donde cierta castaña se encontraba.

De vez en cuando ella volvía su mirada hacia nosotros, pero cuando sus ojos verdes se encontraban con los míos, apartaba la mirada y rápidamente retomaba la conversación con sus amigas.

Eso sucedió unas cinco veces durante todo el almuerzo.

No me di cuenta que ya teníamos que ir a nuestra siguiente clase hasta que Eriol me llamó, levantándose de la mesa.

─¿Estás bien? Te noto distraído.

─Estoy bien ─le aseguré.

Al llegar al salón donde se impartían las lecciones de literatura, la Srta. Evans ya estaba trepada en el escenario con su taza de café, hablándoles a los pocos estudiantes que se encontraban allí.

─Hoy la clase tratará de unir los lazos afectivos entre ustedes, ya que su profesora de química me comentó los problemas que tuvieron hace unas semanas.

No pude evitar soltar un bufido, molesto.

¿Cuándo acabaría todo ese asunto de las buenas relaciones entre compañeros? Aunque para ser honesto, tuve la máxima calificación en el ensayo que hice junto con Tomoyo en el ensayo de química orgánica. Incluso así, prefería que los profesores no pusieran tanto esfuerzo en el asunto. Se sentía como si nos estuvieran obligando a llevarnos bien.

─Como dentro de unas semanas empezaremos a estudiar el género drama, se me ocurrió que podríamos hacer algunos ejercicios de desinhibición y al final de la clase presentar unas cuantas improvisaciones. Así que formen parejas para poder empezar.

Todos rápidamente se revolvieron escogiendo una pareja.

Yamazaki quedó con Chiharu, obviamente, y Eriol le preguntó a Tomoyo, la cual aceptó. Mis opciones se redujeron alarmantemente en ese instante.

Miré a quienes quedaban, y entre todos, se encontraba Kinomoto.

Tomé una bocanada de aire y me acerqué hasta ella.

─Si pudimos sobrevivir una noche en una cocina llena de cuchillos, creo que una lección de teatro no será cosa del otro mundo.

─¿Me estás pidiendo que sea tu pareja?

─¿Tanto te sorprende?

Ella negó con la cabeza. Luego miró hacia todas direcciones, como si estuviera buscando otra opción como compañero. Soltó un suspiro cuando se percató que ya todos tenían pareja.

Me dolió un poco que en serio le molestara mi compañía, pero no quise hacer las cosas más incómodas, por lo cual no le dije nada más.

─Haremos el ejercicio del espejo. Uno de ustedes dirigirá los movimientos y el otro tratará de imitarlos lo mejor posible, como si fuera su propio reflejo. No puede existir contacto físico entre ustedes.

─Es bueno saber eso ─murmuró Kinomoto.

Se puso frente a mí y elevó sus manitas. En definitiva sería ella quien me dirigiría.

Empezó a hacer movimientos simples, los cuales yo imité lo mejor que pude. Realmente era difícil concentrarme en lo que sus brazos dibujaban por el aire cuando su mirada verde estaba clavada en la mía, sin apartarla o pestañar. Era desafiante.

─¿Has pensado en lo que te dije el sábado? ─inicié, queriendo averiguar si ella seguía sin perdonarme.

─Tus cambios humorísticos siguen molestándome.

─En serio estoy tratando de que me perdones.

─¿En serio? ─inquirió con sarcasmo─. ¿Ignorándome todo el día de ayer?

─Yo no te ignoré, tú me ignorabas a mí.

─¿Qué quieres de mí, Li? ─preguntó con cansancio, mientras seguía moviendo sus manos por el aire.

─Que me disculpes y que tengas una opinión decente de mí.

─Las buenas opiniones se ganan.

Sakura empezó a mover el resto de su cuerpo y tuve que reaccionar rápido para poder seguirle el paso. Era como estar bailando con ella. Ella me sonrió, de una manera amenazante, logrando ponerme nervioso. Hizo un giro y luego abrió sus piernas completamente, haciendo un _split_.

Instintivamente cubrí mi entrepierna con mis manos, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

─Ya me extrañaba que no quisieras dejarme sin hijos ─la acusé.

─Eres un pésimo espejo.

─Lo estaba haciendo bien hasta que hiciste ese movimiento mortal con tus piernas.

Me sonrojé fuertemente por como sonó lo que dije. Ella se rio.

Aparté mi mirada, tratando de sentirme molesto, pero fracasando al escuchar el bonito sonido que producía la risa de Sakura. Últimamente, todo lo que provenía de ella me alteraba más de lo deseado.

─Podemos retomar el espejo, por favor ─pedí.

La castaña asintió con la cabeza, pero se quedó quieta en frente mío. Supuse que sería yo quien dirigiría los movimientos esta vez. Ella sería mi reflejo.

Me aproveché de la situación y di un paso al frente, obligándola a dar uno también. La distancia entre nosotros se acortó notablemente. Estábamos lo más cerca que podíamos sin tocarnos en lo absoluto. Pude sentir como se tensaba por la cercanía.

Sintiéndome completamente ridículo, empecé a hacer movimientos al lazar. Ella me siguió a la perfección, incluso mejorando lo que yo hacía. De nuevo, parecía que bailábamos. Elevé una mano y la acerqué a su mejilla, pero sin hacer contacto con su piel. Ella tuvo que imitar la acción, pero se sonrojó en el acto.

Dio un paso hacia atrás y yo la imité. Ahora no estaba muy seguro de quien mandaba a quien, solo nos movíamos sincronizados, como si supiéramos de antemano lo que el otro iba a hacer.

─¡Sakura, Syaoran! ¡Lo están haciendo maravilloso! ─felicitó la Srta. Evans con una enorme sonrisa.

Ambos nos detuvimos a mirarla. Sakura se pasó una mano por el cabello, avergonzada.

Murmuró un gracias.

La profesora nos puso a realizar otras actividades; algunas en parejas, otras a nivel grupal. Al cabo de un rato, todos estábamos riendo de las ocurrencias de la profesora. La estábamos pasando bien.

─Ahora veremos unas cuantas improvisaciones. Los del público propondrán un tema y la pareja tendrá que realizar una breve escena, llevándola a cabo ─explicó la Srta. Evans, cuando se subió de un salto al escenario. Ya se había terminado su taza de café─. Empecemos con Eriol y Tomoyo, vengan acá jovencitos.

Los dos intercambiaron una sonrisa y caminaron hacia el escenario, mientras la profesora se bajaba de él y tomaba asiento junto con nosotros.

─¡Propongan temas! ─pidió la Srta. Evans.

Kinomoto tomó asiento a la par mía, aunque no me miraba a mí, sino a su amiga, con auténtica curiosidad.

Varios de nuestros compañeros empezaron a decir temas que les gustaría que Eriol y Tomoyo representaran, pero la profesora apoyó el que propuso Rika Sasaki, de representar una escena donde Eriol fuera un mago que trataba de impresionar a Tomoyo con sus trucos.

A pesar de que se prestaba para hacer algo romántico, Eriol manejó la situación para convertirlo en comedia, arrancado carcajadas incluso de Tomoyo. Él estaba tratando de ser sutil en demostrarle a Tomoyo sus sentimientos, tratando de superar las expectativas que ella pudiera tener de él.

Mi amigo sabía arreglárselas a las mil maravillas.

Y tenía habilidad para desenvolverse en público. La Srta. Evans quedó fascinada por el buen trabajo de ambos.

─Lo hicieron muy bien, ¡se ven tan bien juntos! ─aplaudió─. Deberían considerar hacer las audiciones para la obra de fin de curso, o como mínimo participar juntos en el show de talentos presentando un _sketch_.

Ambos se miraron, un poco avergonzados, pero sonrieron satisfechos.

─Ahora ustedes escogerán a la próxima pareja ─dijo la profesora, a lo cual Tomoyo me miró con una sonrisa malévola. Preví lo que se vendría.

─¡Muero por ver a Syaoran y Sakura! ─Tomoyo casi lo cantó con su voz de soprano─. ¡Se verían soñados! Los filmaré.

Me quedé estático en mi lugar. Fue demasiado directo para mi cerebro, incluso esperando un comentario así de ella.

Muchos se rieron por el entusiasmo de Daidouji, mientras la Srta. Evans nos alentaba para subir al frente de todos.

¡Oh no! _¡Oh no!_

Los nervios me invadieron de inmediato y con algo de pánico me giré para mirar a Kinomoto, quien no difería mucho de mi estado actual. Solo que, como única diferencia, ella estaba pálida en lugar de sonrojada.

Eriol se encogió de hombros al mirarme, quitándose la responsabilidad del caso, como siempre.

Bufé y traté de serenarme. Le tendí mi mano a Sakura, ofreciéndole mi ayuda para levantarse, pero la rechazó poniéndose de pie por su propia cuenta y adelantándose en mi camino.

Esto sería _complicado_.

Ya estando al frente de mis compañeros, esperé que nos dijeran lo que tendríamos que improvisar. Todos empezaron a aclamar sus ideas, contagiados del entusiasmo de Tomoyo.

─¡Oh! ¡Una pelea de karatecas! ─gritó Yamazaki emocionado, pero nadie lo apoyó, por suerte, aunque muchos se rieron.

─Un mendigo que busca la ayuda de una bruja para hacerse millonario ─propuso Chiharu, pero una vez más, no contó con el apoyo del resto del grupo.

─Una niña con poderes mágicos que compite con un niño, también con poderes, por capturar unas cartas mágicas para librar el mundo de una gran catástrofe ─dijo Yue. Vaya imaginación.

Sakura estaba inhalando y exhalando bocanadas de aire audiblemente, pero nadie parecía notarlo. Estaba nerviosa.

─Es solo una improvisación ─murmuré para que solo ella pudiera escucharme─, y yo te ayudaré, no tienes que tener miedo.

Ella me miró agradecida y asintió con la cabeza, un poco más relajada.

─¡Ya sé! ─exclamó Eriol, quien había estado ayudando a Tomoyo a sacar la cámara de video de su estuche─. Un chico que tiene que declararle sus sentimientos a la chica que le gusta.

Todos exclamaron un _sí_ en clara aprobación. Miré a la profesora, rogando que rechazara la idea, pero incluso ella se veía ilusionada con el asunto. Hizo una seña para que empezáramos.

Tomé aire y me giré para mirar a Sakura, quien aún no se recobraba de la impresión de la propuesta de mi supuesto mejor amigo, el cual se estaba revolcando de la risa, con Yamazaki haciéndole compañía. Sus ojos verdes mostraban horror.

─No seas gallina ─le susurré, bromeando con ella, tratando de calmarla un poco.

Carraspeé y la tomé una de sus manos, con una valentía que no tengo ni la menor idea de donde rayos salió.

El contacto con su piel fue suave y placentero, y me percaté que era la primera vez que sujetaba su mano. Por alguna extraña razón, me sentía mejor así, sosteniendo su mano, y en parte, era mi manera de apoyarla para que no estuviera tan nerviosa.

Tendría que pensar en algo que no fuera el contacto de nuestras manos, algo que pudiera improvisar con facilidad. Decidí, que como se trataba de una declaración amorosa, hablarle de sucesos reales, algo que ella recordara tan bien como yo.

─¿Recuerdas, Saku, cuando visitamos las ruinas de aquel templo? ─empecé. Era el primer recuerdo que se me vino a la mente, e inmediatamente pensé que era el recuerdo más antiguo que tenía sobre ella.

Usé su diminutivo, aprovechando que podía hacerlo mientras actuábamos. Su nombre era bonito, casi tanto como ella.

─Fue hace dos años, poco después de que te conociera. Me dijiste que parecía una muñeca por mi tamaño, aunque realmente no soy tan bajita.

─Tú dijiste que me parecía a un _lobo-maniático-devora-niñitas_ ─me reí, provocando que ella se ruborizara. Bajó su mirada igual que su rostro, tratando de ocultar sus mejillas sonrojadas. Levanté su mentón con suavidad, obligándola a que me mirara a los ojos ─Te dije que parecías una muñeca, porque me pareciste tan bonita como una, ni siquiera me fijé en tu tamaño. Estabas sentada…

Eso era verdad.

Hasta este momento recordé que yo había pensado en Sakura de esa manera antes. Yo ya la había considerado linda desde aquel entonces.

─Desde entonces pienso que eres hermosa, pequeña Sakura.

Sus ojos esmeraldas me miraron con una intensidad desconocida, haciendo que mi corazón latiera desenfrenadamente. Por más que traté de regular mi respiración, el sentir su mano, tenerla tan cerca y ver la profundidad de su mirada me lo impedían.

Pero de repente ella se llevó todo eso, zafándose de mi agarre.

─Desde que te conozco te burlas de mí todo el tiempo, Syaoran ─replicó, igual a como lo había hecho en la casa de Tomoyo, nada más que esta vez dijo mi nombre, y se escuchó malditamente genial en su voz─. ¡No sé si creerte!

Me acerqué a ella de nuevo, tomándola por los hombros.

No sé por qué en esta ocasión no estaba nervioso, a diferencia del otro día. No sé de dónde vino todo ese arranque de confianza y valentía. Pero sentí que ese era el momento de convencerla de que la opinión que se había formado de mí, no era del todo la correcta.

─Dije lo que dije, todos esos comentarios y bromas, porque me encanta verte enojada. Ver como tus mejillas se tornan rosadas, como tu boca se hace un puñito. Te ves adorable cuando estas molesta. Nunca lo hice para hacerte sentir mal, pero pido disculpas por mi propia estupidez.

Me sonrojé cuando las palabras fluyeron tan rápido que ni siquiera fui capaz de contenerlas, ni siquiera de procesarlas para que no sonaran tan…tontas.

Soné como un idiota de telenovela.

Ella abrió los ojos, mucho. Soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo, y su aliento golpeó mi cara. _Así_ de cerca estábamos.

Todo en lo que pude pensar en ese momento, era en las ganas de probar su aliento de nuevo, de averiguar cómo sabían sus labios y su boca.

─Yo…yo solo…─tartamudeó Sakura─. ¿Solo cuando me enojo?

─¿Ah? ─pregunté confundido.

─¿Solo te parezco linda cuando me enojo?

─No ─admití─. Siempre eres linda. Solo que tus facetas de ternura se perciben de manera distinta. Eres linda de formas distintas.

Me acerqué a ella y le di un beso en la mejilla.

Una exclamación ahogada me hizo recordar que teníamos público. Me giré para mirar las caras sorprendidas de mis compañeros. Todos estallaron en aplausos y silbidos, dando por finalizada la escena.

La Srta. Evans nos miraba sorprendida, aplaudiendo casi que por inercia.

La luz roja de la cámara me avisó que Tomoyo seguía grabando, aunque ella no miraba el aparato, nos miraba a nosotros con una expresión de auténtico asombro. Yamazaki y Eriol, que se habían reído hace un rato, ahora solo me miraban inquisitivos.

Tal vez porque ellos eran conscientes de que todo lo que dijimos sí sucedió.

El resto se veían sorprendidos, pero no creyeron que fuera más que una actuación.

El fuerte sonido de la campana anunció el final de la clase de literatura.

Sakura fue la primera en bajarse, tomar sus cosas y salir huyendo del lugar rápidamente.

Fue hasta que ella cruzó el umbral que fui capaz de reaccionar y tomar mis cosas para irme.

─¡Les recuerdo que el baile de recaudación de fondos es este viernes! ¡Asistan! ─recordó la Srta. Evans, mientras agitaba sus brazos.

Hoy no tendría entrenamiento ni tampoco tenía que quedarme en la biblioteca. Podría irme a casa tranquilo a pensar con calma en lo que sucedió hace un rato.

Aunque fui obviamente aprisionado por mis amigos.

─¿Qué fue todo eso? ─preguntó Eriol con tono de seriedad.

─Fuiste tú el de la idea.

─Pensé que iba a hacer un poco más…gracioso. No tan honesto.

─¿Honesto? ─lo miré alzando una ceja.

─Ya sabes, parecía que lo decías en serio.

─Eso se suponía que tenía que hacer ─esquivé la pregunta implícita. La verdad debía ordenar un poco mis ideas antes de decirles a mis amigos que lo que dije, lo dije en serio en el momento.

No insistieron más en el tema, me dejaron ir en paz. Sin embargo supuse que el tema no acabaría ahí. Mis amigos solían ser muy insistentes cuando se trataba de sacarle información a la gente.

Caminé hasta mi casillero para recoger mis pertenencias y luego me dirigí a mi casa.

El camino se me hizo corto, y una vez estando en mi cuarto, me recosté en mi cama mirando hacia el techo.

Estaba dispuesto a averiguar qué había sucedido durante esa improvisación, aunque por suerte, todo empezaba a ser menos confuso ahora.

De algo estaba seguro. Sakura me hacía sentir cosas que no había sentido antes.

Pero no contaba con la seguridad necesaria para confirmar algo con respecto a eso.

¿Me podría estar empezando a gustar Sakura?

¡Parecía increíble! Incluso para mí. De todas las personas, ella. La pequeña castaña de ojos esmeraldas.

Me quedé mirando el techo unos cuantos minutos más, solo tratando de hallarle una respuesta a todo lo que me estaba sucediendo.

Era peligroso que me empezara a gustar a la única chica que en serio parecía odiarme.

Bufé cosas sin sentido mientras esa idea rondaba por mi cabeza, quedándome dormido con la imagen de _ella _en mis pensamientos.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

Ohh…De seguro quieren matarme. Espero que les gustara lo suficiente como para que perdonen mi retraso. Realmente lamento haber tardado tanto. Sé que mis excusas parecerán insuficientes, pero no tuve mucho tiempo para escribir en estas últimas semanas. Perdón :c

¡Muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews! En serio me hacen demasiado feliz (sigan haciéndolo :P). También agradezco sus favs y follows. ¡Gracias por apoyar esta historia! Y también gracias a las nuevas lectoras que se van sumando.

¿Qué más les digo? Syaoran es muy tierno, por eso lo amo n.n

Debería advertirles que todavía hacen faltan algunos capítulos para descubrir a quien llevará Syaoran a la boda de Feimei. ¡Ah! El próximo capítulo es el baile ¿Qué sucederá? ¡Adivinen, adivinen!

¿Qué opinan de este capítulo? ¿Les gustó? ¡Comenten! ─Harán a una personita muy feliz:D─.

**#SoE L.**


End file.
